


If Only We Were Us

by Ty_R_Bluent



Series: Us (Eden) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ty_R_Bluent/pseuds/Ty_R_Bluent
Summary: The very existence of the child broke many rules. But the older angel and Castiel knew God had something up his sleeve with this one. He had let the child live, and gave her the power to hide from most Angels.And so he watched as the child grew. He watched as the child lost her mother.He was there when the child needed someone to look after her. Most importantly, he was there when she needed a friend.He knew Eden had a long way to go. He also knew that she would learn more alongside two brothers.The Winchesters.





	1. Prologue

The old wise angel chuckled as she saw everything to come. Most importantly, a child.   
     "What is it?" The angel Castiel next to her stepped forward.  
     "I see a child. An important seeming one too." There was much more to what she saw. One being this child would mean something to the lower angel in due time. But she would leave him to find that out from himself.  
     "Go on." Castiel said in a deep tone. Already he didn't like this. A human child? What could possibly be so important?  
     "The most interesting of events to unfold. I believe this child has been foreseen before. Castiel, you must watch over them. Make sure they do not go down the darkened path. Be a shame if the child did." Yes it would be. She could see so much greatness within this tiny infant. Power that could be easily turned to the dark thoughts with just the simple matter of opinion.   
     "I will immediately." He still did not get why, but he'd do his job nonetheless.  
    The first threw her hand up. "Wait!" Castiel paused and looked back. "Come watch. The child isn't in need of our assistance yet. But soon will be." She knew the mother couldn't hide them both forever. The child's mother was aware of her possible fate.  
So Castile stood beside her once more, and watched over the child.  
     "I think it to be beneficial that you take the child to the Winchester brothers when it is ready. This child will be good to pair with them." She knew as she spoke one soul was being bound to another. It would be years... But something good was going to come with this little baby girl.   
Castiel nodded, knowing she was correct. But first he'd have to gain the brothers' trust more.

The very existence of the child broke many rules. But the older angel and Castiel knew God had something up his sleeve with this one. He had let the child live, and gave her the power to hide from most Angles.

And so he watched as the child grew. He watched as the child lost her mother.   
He was there when the child needed someone to look after her. Most importantly, he was there when she needed a friend.

One name carried with him for a very long time. The name of an angel he only heard lore about. An angel many thought didn't exist. But it was when he first took on to watch the girl, the older angel gave him a name to remember. One that should become increasingly important over the course of time. The angel _Azr_ _ael._


	2. 1. Cas Sent Me

My mother told me I was born for the hunt. To be more specific, hunt the supernatural. She also told me I was born to touch the clouds. Two extremely opposite things. She would tell stories of my father, and that it was a business within the family. Mother always said it was a shame to bring kids into it, but it would be a shame to stop something that was very close to tradition. She tried to teach it to me, but she disappeared before that could happen.

 

Thus I was sent to a home. Well, a ranch for kids who needed a place. It was my third home. They said it was for the special kids. That was around the time after I met my only friend. Well, sort of. His voice would come over the radio, or the TV even if it was off. It was around that time my dreams soared with the clouds and my friend. The thought of flying and having wings was enough to take my mind to another world. One minus the constant teasing of the other kinds at the home. They just didn't get it. They couldn't hear his voice.

So, when I received my first art journal, all I would sketch were wings and feathers. Eventually as I grew older and Cas taught me about all things supernatural, the drawings shifted a little. I had no one, it was that way for a long time. No one except Cas. I trusted him, more than I cared to admit. That trust was covered by my constant teasing and name calling. A lot of things I couldn't do when I was growing up since Cas was my first ever real friend.

 

As I started to work on my character’s left wing, the radio playing music started to go fuzzy.

    “Okay. Castiel. It's funny the first few times, but by the hundredth it's just a pain.” I groan.

    The radio went staticky some more before his voice came. “Get your things ready. It's time.”

    “A, you know my stuff is always packed. And B, what the hell is that supposed to mean?” I stopped drawing once more when the radios static went away and music played once more. Rolling my eyes I started to mutter my opinion. “Castiel I know you're still listening. I'd just like you to know your the back end of an ass most of the time.”

I had just finished my drawing when the knob to my door twisted and opened.

    “Well Mr. Van Halen, this is such short notice. But here she is if you'd like to take her home today.” One of the ‘supervisors’ of the house explained as he stepped in with another man. The second man had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a light colored trench coat over his suit. The blue tie fastened around his neck sticking out just as much as his eyes. Setting a hand over my mouth I muffled a snort.

 _‘Nice look there Cas_.’ I was laughing internally.

 _‘Can you stop making fun of me for once and just follow?_ ’ He asked.

_‘Nope. This is far too priceless.’_

    “Well, c’mon Ede.” Castiel spoke aloud.

    “Gladly.” Slipping off my bed I put my pencils and sketchbook in my backpack as Cas lifted up my duffle.

_‘Thank you for not calling me by my full name.’_

_‘You’re welcome.’_ Cas responded.

I stopped seeing it as sad when all my possessions fit in these two bags. I had a long time ago. Just like I knew the walk out of this place would be much swifter than walking in. As we walked past the other kids I made myself smaller, almost using Cas as a shield. I could hear their snarky remarks echo through my head as they thought them. All the sudden it all stopped as Castiel’s voice rang in my mind.

_‘It's alright. We’re almost out of here.’_

 

He was right. It was only twelve long strides till freedom.

Once we walked off the porch I felt a weight lift from my shoulders. I had come outside many a time, but it never felt like this since I always had to walk back in. Cas glanced down at me knowing how I felt about the place. When we got far enough into the woods Cas handed me my duffle.

    “So where are we going?” I asked as I adjusted the sheath to my two knives on my belt.

    “Not we, _you_. I'm sending you to some friends of mine. They are hunters and you would benefit staying with them.”

    “What?” I demanded. “I didn't sign up for this one Cas. You still haven't answered me.”

    “I'll be around Ace.” He told, calling me by my nickname.

    I tensed the moment he reached his fingers toward my head. “Cas. Oh no!”

    “Oh yes.”

 

The moment my eyes closed I didn't open them for several moments as Cas sent me to whatever destination he had in mind.

    “I hate you.” I breathed before looking around.

I stood next to a black Impala. It was a beauty. My hand was meters from running over the amazing car when a new voice rang out.

    “ _Don't_ , touch the car.” My hand connected with the vehicle and I gave the person an unamused look. “Seriously kid we have better things to do.”

Remembering Cas said he was sending me to his friends I decided to call them out.

    “You know Castiel.” I blurted as the two started to climb into the car.

The one with short dark hair and green eyes paused to look at me. The one with longer hair narrowed his eyes.

    “No clue who that is.” With that he shut the door and drove off.

 _‘Cas you sent me to the wrong people.’_ I groaned knowing it wasn't true.

 _‘No, I didn't.’_ The next thing I knew he sent me to my next destination.

    “Castiel you ass!” I shouted as I found myself inside the speeding Impala.

Suddenly the driver slammed on the brakes as the side of my face smashed into the back of their seat. “Ow.” I grumbled as I rubbed my face. “Jerk.”

    “What the hell are you doing and how did you get here.” The dark haired man demanded, one hand still on the wheel.

    “Dean calm down.” The longer haired man told. “She’s just a kid.”

    “Hey!” Both ‘Dean’ and I snapped at the same time. We gave each other a look

    Rubbing my face a little more I kept my glare on Dean. Looking between the two I started my part of the argument before they could finish theirs. “Hey, if it was my choice of where I was being send it would be over ten miles from you assholes.”

    “Watch your mouth.” Dean warned.

    “Oh so you want to parent me now?” I shot.

    “You are in my car.” He growled.

    “Dean seriously-” the other man tried to but in.

    “Stay out of it!” Dean and I both snapped. The two of us then glared at each other. “Now you’re copying me.” We both groaned. “Stop it. Now we’re sounding childish.”

    “This wouldn't be happening if you weren't following us, and appearing out of nowhere.” Now we were in a battle to talk over each other.

    “Well it's not my fault. I didn't choose to come here.”

    “You had a choice somewhere along the lines.” Dean growled.

    “No I really didn't.”

    “Why are you here.” He demanded.

    “Why are you so damn pushy?” I shot.

    “It all starts when a little girl-”

    “I'm not little-” it was just a mix of words as neither of us listened to the other.

    “-suddenly pops into-

    “-I'm Fifteen!” It was an automatic response to lie about my age.

    “-my car.”

 _‘Sam don't get involved.’_ I heard Dean’s thought.

    “Listen, Kid, Dean-”

    “Stay out of it Sam!” Once again Dean and I yelled at the same time.

    “Of all people-” and just like that we were talking over each other once more.

    “We don't have time-” Dean started

    “- he sends me to the most _pigheaded_ -”

    “-for this. Beat it kid.”

    “-idiots. I'd be better off with nuns.”

 _‘I should have expected this.’_ Cas drug a hand over his face.

 _‘Stay out of it.’_ I growled.

    “You’re the one-”

    “Now I have to put-” I groan.

    “-Who appeared out of frickin-”

    “-up with this crap.”

    “-no where.”

 _‘_ **_Eden_ ** _.’_ Castiel warned as I continued to bicker with Dean. _‘Eden this isn't what I brought you here for!’_

    I smacked the heel of my hand against the back of the driver’s seat, causing everyone to go quiet. “ _Shut_ _up_ Cas!” I roared to the angel sitting next to me. “You’re the one who sent me here, so you’re kinda guilty of this too.” We had a glaring match for several moments as tensions died down. All the while the two up front stared at me with wide eyes. Their looks shifted to where I was glaring.

 _‘Is Cas here? How in the hell does she know?’_ I heard Dean’s thoughts once more.

That was what made me blink. They couldn't see him since he was cloaking himself. Letting out a breath I lowered my head and looked at the feather necklace around my neck. The next thing I knew I smelled holy water moments before it was splattered on my face. Lifting an eyebrow I looked at the two men before me.

    “Really?” I looked at the one I had called Sam.

    “Cas sent you?” He asked.

    Biting back a sarcastic comment I gave a nod. “Yeah.”

    He gave a small smile for a second. “Well, you already met my brother-”

    “Sammy.” Dean gave a low warning. Sam looked him in the eye before continuing.

    “My brother Dean. I'm Sam Winchester.” He extended his hand.

_Winchester? I know the name from somewhere.._

“My name is Eden. Most people call me Ed, or you can be like Cas and call me Ace.” I was about to reach for his hand when Dean gave me a look. “I don't know my last name.” Then I went back to the handshake.

 _‘Ace not a good idea!’_ Cas shouted too late.

The moment my hand connected with Sam’s a jolt of electricity shot up my arm and his.

 

Then, I could see it. Memories passed by as I stood in the dark dimension. People laughed before their memory passed by.

 I watched through Sam’s eyes as he was stabbed from behind and Dean caught him. I felt his pain as he had grown weaker. Dean’s voice became muffled as he called his dying brother’s name.

 Next I sat in the driver’s seat of the impala, blood rolling down my face as first responders pulled me out along with Dean and their father. I could feel Sam’s fear as he asked about the other two. The fear returned as I watched a doctor and nurses resuscitate Dean. My heart stopped as I rushed to the brothers’ father. He lay on the floor all bloody and limp. Once more, I watched him die.

 More memories flew by as the years went on until the ticking of a clock became louder and louder. I could feel Sam’s desperation to save his brother from going to hell. How powerless he felt as he watched Dean be torn to shreds as a hellhound used him as a chew toy. I watched as the demon shot something at us but it stopped. The demon suddenly left before we could kill her. My heart sunk as I walked to Dean’s limp body along with Sam.

    Things went blurry before I was filled with hatred as I stared at Dean. All the sudden I was filled with joy when he and Bobby convinced us it was really him. Frustration filled me as we couldn't figure out how Dean was brought back. As they couldn't figure out who dragged him from hell.

    Several more events passed through my head as Sam discovered his powers more and strengthened them. I watched as he saw his brother die and become a demon. As he felt he lost his brother and moved on. How he found someone only to lose her and find his brother. All the lies, frustration, and confusion. More passed as I felt the disappointment that Sam had let Dean down a thousand times too many. It all started to play in fast forward. Starting to become overwhelmed I pulled into myself in the world as I covered my head. It was too much.

 

My eyes burned as I was ripped from what I saw. Pain seared up my arm as I jerked it close to me. Somehow Dean had pulled us apart. Keeping my eyes shut tightly I started counting.

    “What the hell was that?” Dean ordered for the answer. “Eden!”

    Trying not to lose count I spoke the numbers softly. “33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40….4-41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 5-50..” Slowly I rocked back and forth as I continued to eighty. “Cas.” I growled when I couldn't feel his presence. “Damn you.” The burning in my eyes and pain in my arm stopped by then. Hesitantly sitting up I placed a hand over my eyes. Taking the hand away I slowly opened my eyes. The world around me was blurry as voices tried to speak to me. I looked toward the blurred figures of the Winchester brothers.

 _‘Her eyes are blue..’_ I heard Dean’s thought.

My eyes adjusted back to the real world as I could feel them returning to their normal green. Everything came more focused along with the two shocked brothers in front of me. They looked at each other not knowing what to make of anything.

    “What was that?” Dean asked again.

Without thinking I grasped his shoulder. He was much more complicated so I couldn't break through. I did see something. It was only for a second but I saw it. The sad thing was I could hardly grasp the memory of it. My eyes turned teal once more as some things blurred. That was when all the information the brother’s knew about hunting screamed to make sure I knew it was being locked into my mind as well. Yet I still couldn't shake what I saw from Dean, or what I could hardly see. Taking my hand from Dean’s shoulder he started rubbing where my hand had been. He opened his mouth to ask the same question.

_‘What did she do?’_

    “I don't exactly know. It hasn't happened a whole lot. Well… It has but it's hard to explain and hard to remember exactly what happens. But I just saw a lot of your memories. And damn you two die a lot.”

 _‘Sure kid. If it helps you sleep at night.’_  Dean thought as he turned back around.

Without knowing what I did, I shot back. _‘I'm not lying.’_

Dean jolted back and looked at me.

    “What?” I spoke. Covering up I was just now figuring out I had answered back.

Dean shook his head before pulling back onto the road.

...    

    “So what else can you do?” Sam turned around.

    “A little in Telepathy here and there.” I couldn't find the words for all I was able to do. That's when I caught the look the two gave each other. “I was born with them, no demon involved. But…. My dad was… Or is a hunter too. My mom tried to teach me but she disappeared before she could. And back there, when I grasped onto the both of you, I learned all of what you know about hunting.”

    “How?” Dean spoke up as he glanced back at me.

    “Cas taught me a few things, but not much. It was something I'd always wanted to learn and I guess my subconscious took it in action.” I told.

 _But… For some reason I didn't get much out of you Dean._ I thought.

It was strange… Hell, _abnormal_ , for me not to be able to read someone or be able to tell what I saw. It made me want to know more.

Now I looked out the window. Focusing on the trees and now buildings and back onto the glass and its reflection, I caught something. It was a look Dean gave Sam. Sam instantly glanced at me and earned a look from his older brother.

The younger of the two mouthed, ‘we can’t’ while earning him another glare.

    “Sammy, when we get to town I'll drop you off so you can take care of that errand you've been pulling my hair about. The kid and I'll check in the motel and we’ll leave bright and early tomorrow.”

Sam glanced back at me through the mirror.  And I knew then what was about to happen.

 

The sun had set and it was ten till eleven by the time Dean parked the car to the motel. Seeing the small glint in his eye, I knew what I was going to do as well. We both got out of the car and walked in. My eyelids were drooping, but I couldn't have been anymore awake. Dragging my feet I managed to get one caught on something. Being too ‘tired’ to react quickly enough I knocked into Dean, while I tried to grab onto something before I hit the ground only to fail. Lying on my back I blinked up at Dean who raised an eyebrow at me.

    “You okay?” He asked looking entirely clueless on what to do.

    “I think.” I pinched the bridge of my nose as I sat up. With a little yawn I stood.

We made our way in and Dean made arrangements for the room and paid.

    Suddenly someone snapped their fingers. “Hey, you awake over there? C’mon kid.”

    My eyes adjusted, finding the man at the desk was gone. It was just us. Turning I put my plan to action. “You got somethin on your face.” I grumbled while rubbing my eyes. Dean tried to wipe the invisible stuff off. “I got it.” Dragging my thumb over his temple, my eyes turned color.

I watched as Dean’s blurry form made his way up the stairs. He climbed them next to the railing as if someone walked beside him. He glanced at his imaginary friend while seeming irritated.

    “Alright. Are you always like this when you’re tired?” He paused waiting for their answer. “Women.” He muttered. “Hey.” he grumbled while jerking back like someone smacked his shoulder.

…

I crossed my arms more and kept my eyes closed as the driver’s door to the impala opened and Dean bailed in. It was well past midnight and I hadn't gotten any sleep. My guess was neither had he.

    “Bout damn time you got here.” I remarked while sitting smugly in the passenger’s seat. I could almost feel the parked car rock at Dean’s reaction.

    “You were..” He trailed off as he looked back at the building and back at me. “You were just in our room.”

    “Oh was I?” I had been in the car since he went upstairs.

    “Yeah. You were asleep.” His voice deepened as he seemed to become angry. Now why would he be? Opening my eyes I didn't dare look at him just yet. A few moments later he was looking around the car for something.

    “Looking for these?” I held up the keys. When he grabbed for them I dropped them, before setting my heel on them. “Oops.”

    “How’d you get those?” Dean demanded.

    “Quit sounding like I'm about to kill you. That's the last thing I wanna do.”

    “Oh really? Says the kid who appears from nowhere, and doesn't give straight answers to my questions. You’re starting to sound a lot like Cas.”

    “Well you're one to talk pretty boy. Because you were about to ditch me and go pick up your brother -might I add who would probably spill your entire plan so you sent him to look for something- so you dukes of hazzard don't have to watch over a kid.” Dean slumped against his seat, having been beaten. It was silent for several moments.

    “So then why did Cas send you?” Dean asked while not meeting my eye.

    “So help me I will hit that man next time he decides to show his face.. But, the hell if I know. And beats me why you even care to ask since you don't seem to believe me.” I leaned my head onto my fingers. “I have no clue what benefit he sees can come for me to be with you two, but I think I have my own advantages.”

    “And that is?” Now it was Dean’s turn to cross his arms.

    “Starts off with you could probably help me find the bastard who left my mother without a clue that I even existed.. Or even cared long enough to find out.” I looked at him and his look softened for a moment. “Or at least point me in the right direction.”

    “What else?”

    “Didn't know we were playing twenty one questions.” I remarked. “We could possibly find the direction of how to find my mother. I could learn more about something my mother said I was born to do. The list just keeps going on. But most importantly, it ends with the fact I can strengthen my abilities and find out all that I can do.”

    Dean looked beat as he nodded. “Alright.”

    I looked at him as my eyes softened a little. We had somehow come to an understanding. “We can go get your brother now.” I told softly as I handed Dean the keys. They rattled as he just held them up for a moment before starting the car. Being as tired as I was, I pulled my jacket closer to me and leaned back on the seat. My head rested on the top as I looked up at the ceiling.

    “So how did you get my keys?” Dean asked. There was a higher pitch to his tone as our hostilities had melted and it now seemed to humor us.

    “Ever heard of pick pocketing?” My eyes shifted to him as he drove.

    “I’ll be damned.. Again.” We both chuckled. “You got a lot of tricks up your sleeves kid.”

    “Yeah.” I nodded even though Dean couldn't see. I had never thought of it like that. “I guess I do.”

    “Should call you Acer.”

    “What do you mean?”

    “It’s nothing.” Dean brushed it off as he came to a stop at the stop sign. He caught my look and sighed. “Someone I knew a long time ago told me that her father called her that because of how she acted. Stubborn, Clever, knows too much.”

    “What happened to her?” I asked quietly.

    “She, uh. Saved me and Sam. She didn't make it.” The car went silent.

    “Oh..” It was quiet for what felt like forever. “I won’t mind.” I told suddenly.

    “What?”

    “For you to call me that.” Dean nodded as I yawned.

    “You should get some sleep.” He told in a deep voice. “It’ll be a long drive.”

    “Alright.” My voice was soft as I rolled to my side and let the dark take over.

 


	3. 2. The Church

Opening my eyes I found it was just me in the Impala. Stretching I looked around to find the car sat in a parking lot of a church. Stepping out to walk a little I noticed the church looked familiar. Last night before I had dozed off, Dean had said something about going to South Dakota. Walking to the glass doors it hit me then that we had to be somewhere around Nebraska. I had mixed feelings about the state. I wanted to get the hell out of here, and stay as long as this hunt would allow all in one. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I spotted Sam and Dean near the front of the church. Several times I had overheard the brothers talking about the hunt while I drifted in and out of dreams. 

    “It’s about time you woke up.” Sam commented. 

    “Yeah. Not my fault you two blabbermouths kept me up all night.” The edges of my lips curled before all the sudden I came to a halt. Looking down the row to my right, my mind ran out of things to occupy it enough for me to avoid all the bad memories of this place. Of this town. Yet not all of them were necessarily horrible.  

    “Sorry to keep you boys waiting-” his knowing voice came to a stop. I could feel his eyes on me as I slowly turned mine to his. He took a breath as I slowly walked to him. 

    “Father.” I spoke as he took my outstretched hand in both of his. Suddenly huge smiles formed over our lips as the aging man pulled me into his arms. 

    “TS! My girl… look at how you’ve grown.” Abel burst as he held both my shoulders. 

    “It’s been that long since I've been here, hasn’t it?”

    “I am happy and afraid to say so.”

    I gave a small laugh. “You haven’t changed a bit.” 

    Father Abel’s voice grew quiet. “But you have.”  

Someone cleared their throat, reminding the two of us there were others here too. Abel kept his hand on my shoulder as we both faced the Winchester brothers. Dean gave me a look as if I would rat them out or say something they couldn't back up later.   

    “Father Abel, meet my uncle Robbie and his friend  _ Dick _ .” I looked at him and smiled.

    “What did you call her a second ago?” Sam asked. 

    “Well Robbie it’s a nickname I had given her a long time ago. TS, it stands for tropical storm. That’s exactly what your niece was when she stayed here.” 

Sam managed to cover a chuckle as we walking through the church halls so Abel could do his rounds. I started to get confused when no kids walked out the doors and ran around. Only people who came to worship or helped with the building upkeep. 

    “Where are all the kids?” I asked. 

    “The last was adopted out about three years after you left here. It’s now being looked down upon for children to be raised in the house of the Lord.” It was quiet for a while as I tried to process what I had been told. 

    “Do you happen to know anything about the recent murders?” Dean spoke out of nowhere.   

    “I may. Why would you like to know?” Abel stopped us as he and I now faced the brothers.

    Dean reached into his coat pocket and with a glance at Sam, the younger followed suit. “FBI, Agents Seger and Lee. We’re here about the recent murders.” 

    With a surprised look, it soon turned to disappointment. “Uncle Robbie I thought you said you turned down the case so we could actually go on vacation for once.” 

    “Plans change sweetheart.” Dean looked to me. 

    I looked back at him. “I’m not surprised you’re the one to talk my uncle into this  _ Dick _ .” 

    “Father, if we could talk to you alone.” Dean looked away from me, probably having enough. 

    “Yes.” And the three moved back the other way. 

 

With a sigh I kept going down the hall seeing the place had hardly changed since I was last here. All the sudden I came across a familiar place: my old room. 

Pushing the door open I walked in, grinding my hand on the wall. Looking around I did a small spin as I inspected the area. Laying on the bed I spread my arms out while closing my eyes. I was remembering what it was like to be here, in the happier days when I was just meeting Cas. With a deep breath I blinked as I looked over at the dusty dresser. As I sat up I noticed something still on there. After I stood I went over and picked up the picture. Smoothing my thumb over it I rid it of the dust. It was a picture of my mother and I, but her half was faded and washed out. There was another below it where I could make out her figure, but the side that shown my father was stained. 

    “All these years I was planning to send them to you. Well, I would have gotten them restored first.” Father Abel’s voice came into the room. 

    “I think they’re a little beyond repair.” I told lowly after a little bit. 

    “Nonsense.” Abel came in and set a hand on my shoulder. “With a little time anything can be repaired. Maybe not all in this life, but definitely in the next.” 

In that moment I realized just how much I missed father Abel’s little teachings. He was shocked for a second after I threw my arms around him. Slowly he did the same. That was when I caught Dean’s figure as he turned away. It happened to be right as Able explained they were going to go investigate and I was to stay here.


	4. 3. It is Decided

Out of what I was able to see of the Winchester brothers, I was seeming to grow some on Dean. Several times I heard his thoughts that I reminded him of himself. That was probably why we butted heads so many times. They sent me back to the church a few more times having been distracted from going to South Dakota. But they happened to take me along toward the end of one case. 

 “Seriously. I know how to hold my own.” I grumbled.

    “Seriously,” Dean mocked, “your ass stays here. We don't need to find a way to explain to anyone how a twelve year old died.”

    “Fourteen.” I growled. “...And a half.” A bit more than a white lie. But I was ready nonetheless. He had actually been right.

    “Well excuse my manners.” Dean retorts.

    “This is what Cas sent me to you guys for. To _hunt_.”  That was the truth. It shouldn’t matter my age. Or even that I made it should I was a year older than I actually was. 

    “Well maybe some other time.” With that the door was shut before I could object anymore. The Winchester brothers walked into the warehouse.

…

 Unhappy I still sat in the car with my forehead on my knuckles and tapped my fingers. Why was I still sitting here? It's been almost twenty minutes since the brothers had left me. At first I thought it was Dean trying to leave me again, but I thought better of it since he wouldn't leave the car. With a groan of frustration I opened my car door as another car sped in and parked. Out rushed an older looking man as my vision suddenly blurred. I could feel my green eyes turn blue while I gripped onto the car door. Hitting my knees the voices echoed all around me.

     _‘You really think you could get away with this?’_

_There was heavy breathing as Sam was on his knees. Dean stood toward the back as they were both pinned._

 The man took ahold of my shoulder as he went to help me up. Shrugging his hand off I looked at his blurred figure. I had seen a lot of what he seen, learned what he knew. All because he wanted to help me up. That made my vision worse.

    “They’re in trouble..” I told. It looked like the new man gave a nod before he rushed inside. I swayed as I got back onto my feet. Everything was completely blurry and the light was painful to my eyes. I kept getting flashes of what was going on inside. Now I could see the new man running down the halls trying to find them. As my hand hit the seat for balance it slipped off to find something cold and metallic underneath. I knew it was a gun the moment my fingers brushed it. Picking it up I mindlessly wandered into the building. The image of the brothers and the man keep flashing in my mind. My vision was getting worse as my hands followed the cold walls down a different hallway than the other man took. The vision was going grey as it had taken over what I was seeing. A feeling inside me grew stronger along with the fading visions. It all meant I was getting closer.

My thumb found the familiar round top of the hammer. After I pulled it back I heard the click as my hand jumped to the other side of an open door frame. The thump echoed in my skull as I could hear the scuffling of feet as the creature turned around. My heart pounded as most of what I could see was black. All except the two sets of white eyes staring at me. All my other senses kicked into overdrive. I raised the gun and fired. There was a screech before a body hit the ground. One set of eyes gone. There was pounding feet as the others ran at me. On a dime I turned and shot the second too. That was when everything was almost completely dark. Letting my left hand drop with the gun, my right found the doorframe as the door in the back burst open.

    “You.. You killed them.” Sam stuttered.

    I turned my head in the boys’ direction as I shook my head. “Good cause I can't see a damn thing.” I set the hammer back on the gun before I kicked it to Dean across the room.

    “How?” Dean asked. Rolling my blue eyes I felt another presence join us with the sound of wings.

    “I may not be able to see.” I started as I heard Cas’s worried breaths. My hand turned to a fist as I swung around and almost knocked him over. “But I'm not deaf.” I turned to Castiel. “I think the right way to spell your name is C-a-s-s.” I paused. “Minus the _C_.” Laughter erupted from the back of the room as Sam and Dean must have muffled they’re amusement, but the other guy must not have. There was a creaking sound as his footsteps sounded like heavy work boots. The sounds of the room swirled around me as Dean walked up to us. Sam stood and took a few steps forward. A rock etched the wood floor as the last man came forward. There must have been a rock lodged in the traction of his boots. It was then I distinguished that Sam and Dean walked differently. My head was tilted toward the floor as I listened to everything. My hearing was acute to the point I could hear the fabric of a jacket shift as someone reached out to me. Boards shifted and thumped as Dean and Sam stepped out of the way before a hand took ahold of my chin.

    “Bobby what is it?” Sam asked. By the way Dean smacked his lips his brother had beat him to the punchline. The man I assumed was Bobby snapped his fingers to cause my eyes to look in his direction. He tilted my chin up and moved my head around.

    “Really.. I didn't know I was this interesting.” My heart seemed to stop pounding in my chest and I felt the start of going back to normal. Everything wasn't as dark.

    “There’s a weird grey in her eyes.” It was all still a little dark, but it was mostly blurry now. “I just can't put my finger on it.”

    I was starting to feel a little awkward with everyone looking at me so I pulled away. “So. We still going to Dakota? Or are we just going to keep standing here while my eyes clear up?” Everyone seemed to back up a bit and break away from their thoughts.

    “How’d you come by this girl anyway?” Bobby’s blurred figure seemed to look to Dean for some reason.

    “He brought me.” I jutted my silver pentagram ring bearing thumb toward Cas. Out of what I could make out, Bobby was confused. “I have no clue. This guy won’t tell me shit.”  

 I shut the door to the impala as the other two got in.

    “I hope you know you’re gonna have to take me with you on hunts now.” Dean was about to say no when Cas appeared next to me.

    “I brought her to you for that exact reason.” Sitting back I stayed quiet.

    “Cas she’s just a kid. N-”

    “It really wasn’t an option. I get my orders from a higher source. The one who had me watch over this girl almost her whole life. The same one who want’s her with you two.”

And with that Dean drove us away from the place.

With that it was decided.


	5. 4. Gone Missing

**_~3rd~_ **

Even though Dean was against it, Eden still came along on the next case. Sam just stayed quiet about the subject. He was able to see what those two couldn’t. They acted very similar, and Dean was seeming to be very protective of a girl who was quite literally zapped into their lives almost a month prior. He couldn’t deny he liked her a lot too. She was almost like a little sister, or even a niece to him. Eden joked a few times and called him Uncle Robbie and never let up with calling Dean Dick. Even the few times the three had been to Bobby’s she had seemed to make quite the impression on him too. Sam just couldn’t put his finger on what it was about this girl.

But none of them could have seen coming what was about to happen next…

Eden buttoned up her denim jacket as she walked alongside the Winchester brothers. She twisted the ring on her thumb and right ring finger. On her thumb was the silver pentagram she had owned her entire life same as her feather necklace. Ed never went a day without that metal feather hanging from her neck. There was more to that neclace than anyone gave credit for. But Castiel knew exactly what it was. Eden knew, but not enough. On her right hand was a golden tinted ring from a set of 5. Each had black lettering for it’s own word. She liked to wear this one to remember to have the one thing she seemed to be losing:  _ Faith _ . 

After several days on this case the trio knew it was meeting it’s end. They were on the tail of the werewolf. Quite literally. Like they had been doing, they split up without thought. Each made sure to say within shouting distance. But this time would be different. It was one of those times as the three spread out she’d follow Dean. They stayed close, but with a glance around Eden pulled on Dean’s sleeve. 

    “I’m gonna go see if Sam had seen anything.” She whispered. Hesitantly Dean gave a nod.  

    “You stick close to him you hear me?” 

    “Yes mom.” Already having started in Sam’s direction, Ed didn’t see Dean’s eye roll. Eden moved quickly toward where she thought Sam was. So when something moved the bushes with a flash of almost shoulder length blond hair, she let her guard down. “Hey. Sam, ya’ found anything?” No response. “Sam.” She rolled her eyes. Then she thought about it. “Sammy?” She knew. She knew it now. “Sa-” She tried to shout. 

Something grabbed onto the back of Eden’s jacket. She jerked forward and slipped from the jacket. Once again the person, the thing, grabbed her. They missed her shirt and got ahold of her necklace chain. From the force they pulled back, the clip undid itself as Eden was choked for a second. As the necklace fell to the ground Eden felt weaker. They hit her hard in the head. Hard enough to the point she was only half conscious. Whoever was attacking her put her in a choke hold and made sure her feet didn’t drag. As Ed still continued to struggle she slipped her Faith ring off her finger and dropped it. 

    “You shouldn’t even exist.” A raspy man’s voice growled. “You’re an abomination. Something that goes against a lot of laws.” He covered her mouth with some kind of cloth. 

Her body was shoved to the ground as the man just kept coming at her. His foot kept connecting with her ribs. His first never stopped colliding with her. The man’s hands wrapped around her throat. He held on tightly as he raised her up. The girl looked to the dusk sky. Her mind didn’t quite comprehend she was possibly going to die. 

‘ _ The sky Castiel. Cas. _ ’ Even in her head it was a strangled, gurgling sound. 

She took in a hard sharp breath when the blade was forced into her. But not all the way. When Eden’s eyes focused she found the man with the look that he had been stabbed too. There was a woman behind him who pulled the blade from the man.

    “Obviously you don’t directly follow Lucifer.” She spoke. It was then Eden’s weak body was slammed into the ground. “That or you just don’t listen. Remember?” She made him face her. “He doesn’t like it when we demons mess with this girl. You should know he seems fond of her.” The man dropped beside Eden as the woman picked up the blade. “An angel blade huh? I guess you just really wanted the job done… You just signed your death and eternal damnation boy.” 

As gurgle sounds escaped Eden’s mouth, she listened to the water. Forgetting all that was happening and who she had been with. She listened to the water. Her body fell right off the drop off, and she plummeted into the water. Her eyes looked to the water's surface as the current carried her along and further under the waves. Lucifer? She remembered him a little. He visited from time to time in her dreams. He and another archangel Gabriel. Michael had made a few appearances too. But she knew Castiel the best. Red stained the water as she looked back to the fading sunlight sky. Just like the light of day, everything around her was fading. She tried to call for him as her eyes were closing. All that landed her was swallowing the water. It was that moment when Eden wanted one of those three angels more than anything. Hell, she would have even been fine with the fourth. She wanted one of her friends. She could see their faces clearly in her mind. Bubbles rose as she let go of the last of her breath as a figure came down toward her. The thing about it was, she didn’t know if it was real or not.

~~

Dean looked down at the dead werewolf. Smoke still rolled from the end of his gun as he tucked the weapon away. Feathers brushed against the evening air as Castiel appeared behind Dean.

    “You called?” He had an eyebrow raised. 

    Dean furrowed his. “No.” 

    “I hope this isn’t a joke.” 

    Dean stepped toward the angel with his head angled. “Cas. I didn’t call you.” 

    Castiel was confused now too. “Then maybe Sam did.” 

    “Dude. How can you not tell?” 

    “The-” Cas was cut off as Sam rushed into the area. 

    “You alright?” Sam asked. 

    “I’m fine. Why did you call for Cas?” 

    “What?” Now all three of them had no clue of what was going on. 

    “Alright if this is a joke.” But Cas knew it wasn’t. He had a bad feeling and didn’t want to find himself to be right. “The voice sounded very strangled-” 

    Dean looked around and stepped toward Sam. “Sammy where’s Ed?” It was then Castiel knew. 

    “How should I know? She was with you.” 

    “She went to go see if you found anything. Please tell me…” 

     Sam shook his head. “She’s smart. She couldn't have gotten that far.” 

    “You can find her can’t you Cas?” Dean looked to the Angel as the three headed in the direction Eden had gone.

    “That’s where things get complicated.” 

    “Well then start explaining.” Dean told right before he spotted Eden’s denim jacket. Sam froze at the sight while Cas and Dean ran over to it. Dean lifted the jacket and examined it. When he had, Castiel found the necklace laying under it. Sam walked forward having spotted something. He moved past his older brother and the angel to pick up the golden colored ring. 

    “Someone or something’s got her.” Sam shook his head. 

    “I can’t track her since she is hidden from angels and demons alike. Like the both of you.. But for a lot longer. But she wasn’t that easy to find beforehand either.” Castiel told the brothers as they walked out of the woods. They spotted the drop off and all the blood from the moment they stepped from the treeline. When they got to the spot, they only knew Eden hadn’t been there in a while. 

    “We’ll find her.” Dean spoke from his kneeling position next two the smaller splotches of blood. “We will.” 

    “She could be anywhere. But you’re right Dean. She’s gotten away from whoever took her. I know it.” Castiel told as he looked down to the water. “But yes. We will.” 

 


	6. 5. Family Ties

 

    “Are you even listening boy?” Bobby demanded. Dean snapped out of it as he shook his head. “No. You weren’t.” Bobby calmed as Dean drug a hand over his face. 

    “I’m sorry Bobby. I uh. I just need a walk.” Dean was already halfway to the door as he spoke. 

    “I know you were close to that girl Dean. But it’s been past twenty-four hours-” 

    “Has a name.” Dean snapped. The room was silent for a moment before Dean sighed. “I'm going to go take a walk or something.” 

As he walked out the door he pulled his jacket closer to him. It had been cloudy for a long while. It was even starting to snow as Dean walked through the salvage yard to clear his head. He couldn’t stop blaming himself for the possibility of Eden being dead. 

Dean’s breath was a white cloud in the air as he let one out. He stopped in his tracks out of nowhere. 

    “What the hell are you doing here?” He demanded while turning around. He was surprised to find an angel and not a demon. “Trickster.” 

    “I was going to come here to tell Bobby, but you’re even better.” He was serious, which made Dean question how bad whatever Gabriel had to say was. “This is important. Anything I say within the next few minutes is far from a joke. And I think you might want to… sit down for this.” 

    “Okay.” Dean sat on the edge of the hood of one of the cars. “What is it?” 

    “Lucifer took Eden-” 

    “ _ What? _ ” Dean demanded having gotten back to his feet. 

    “Sit back down.” Gabriel sat him back down. “He saved her life. Him and one of his demons.” 

    “After one attacked her.” 

    “Trust me. Luci will make him regret ever taking a breath.” Gabriel paused. “What I’ve been trying to say is that she’s at a hospital Dean. Has been since you’ve lost her.” 

    “Lucifer took her there?” 

    “Yes. And... Ede hasn’t been doing well. She needs her father..” 

    “Alright then.. Where is the poor bastard?” 

    “...  It’s you you idiot.” 

   ~~

A knock came to the door. Sam watched as Bobby opened the door to find Jody. He was about to say something but the Sheriff spoke before he had the chance. 

    “Where’s Dean Bobby?” 

    “Is he in trouble?” Sam asked. 

    “Far from it. Is Dean Van Hallen a name he’d use? Some man came in yesterday with a girl in bad shape. Said her name was Eden Van Hallen. I wasn’t sure, but I can see it. I think this girl is his daughter.” 

    “What?” Bobby gaped. 

    “Where is she Jody?” Dean asked hurriedly. His breaths were rushed since he had run to the front yard. 

    “The hospital here. Dean she’s-” But he had already gotten to the Impala and started off. “Not doing too well…” 

    Bobby put on his jacket and Sam followed him out of the house. “Tell us what you know.” 

    “I’ll head back over with you. But when I left things were just going downhill. That was maybe three minutes ago.” Bobby raised an eyebrow as they walked to the cars. “I used the lights. It was enough of an emergency.” With that she got into her patrol car as Bobby and Sam got to his car. 

~~

From the moment he stepped through the hospital doors everything seemed to slow down. Dean could hear his pulse pound in his ears. From the moment he knew her room number he ran past people. He was still rushing down the hall when a nurse stopped him. The blinds were down to her room. A doctor and group of nurses were leaving it. Pushing the nurse’s hand away Dean slowly stepped toward the opened door. He almost ran right into Father Abel. The father paused to take in Dean's worried look. Without a word and a sad smile, he stepped out of Dean's way. A ball of nerves the now knowing father urgently stepped into the room. Abel stayed in the doorway as he watched Dean. He watched as the man dropped into a seat next to Eden's bed. Dean took in deep breaths to try and slow his racing heart. The doctors had taken Eden off the machines, but had an oxygen mask in its place. With a heavy breath Able set a hand on Dean's shoulder. The two watched the inside of the mask fog up and listened to the heart monitor.    
    "She's a fighter. Always had been, always will."    
    "Is she-" Dean's voice dropped off.    
    "Dying? Who's to know. Eden always had her spirts of unpredictability. But the doctors are saying chances are slim." Able’s lips created a hard line. "Then again they said she wouldn't be able to make it this far. So she could pass any hour now, or she'll be winking at you by morning." Able patted Dean's shoulder before going back to the door. "I'll come back in the morning. I'd very much like to see her have something good for once. That would be you Mr. Van Hallen." With those words said Abel walked out.    
  
So Dean was left on his own to hope, to pray that she'd make it though.    
The clock ticked as time moved pass. Nurses and the doctor stopped in to check on Eden every ten to twenty minutes. Jody came along with Sam and Bobby. None of them expected to find Dean holding one of Ed’s hands with both of his own. None of them knew her necklace was held between both of their palms. Gabriel had made a point to tell Dean about the neckwear.

And so they waited with him. Jody couldn't stay, so she didn't for too long. 

The sun went down and the two had dozed off. Undeniably Dean's eyes were becoming heavy too, and before he could fight it he drifted off too.    
...   
Just so they wouldn't crowd the room, Bobby and Sam went to get breakfast. Not wanting to wake Dean who hadn't slept very well for a while, they left a note.    
It would be several minutes after they left Dean would open his eyes.    
  
Pulling his hands over his face he observed that nothing had changed. Eden's feather necklace was in his hand as he picked up her's. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out a dark feather.   
   "Hey Acer. Someone gave this to me a long time ago. She was a friend of mine and Castiel's. Saved my life. It cost one of her wings and her life in the process. Remember? I told you about her once. She was the one you got your nickname from." The chain of Eden's necklace was wrapped around Dean's hand as he wrapped her fingers around the feather. The necklace of a single feather, but with a small flash of light, a second one had formed as the angel's feather had formed onto it and became a silver decoration. Placing the necklace in his daughter's hand, Dean held it with both of his own. “I guess I’ve told you about a lot of things. And I’d tell you a lot more in a heartbeat. But you probably already know it.” Dean wiped away the single, rouge tear before he clipped the necklace around Eden’s neck. “We spent all that time together… And I haven’t had a chance to be a father toward you.” Dean shook his head before setting it in his hands. “And you probably saw me as someone far from it.” 

    “I saw you as one.” A quiet voice broke the silence. 

Dean’s head shot up as his green eyes met with Eden’s.

“I understand now.” 


	7. 6. Snow Angels

~Eden~ 

 

It was a few days before I was let out of the hospital. Dean gave me my rings back. The silver pentagram felt uncomfortable after so long of not wearing it. I could see the brothers.. My father and uncle were wanting to get onto another case but instead we went right to Bobby’s. We weren’t even there an hour before it was decided that I’d be left here.

I was torn in two directions. Since I had just gotten out of the hospital I still didn’t feel right. But then again I wanted to go along. This was the reason I was brought to them, but the thought of a few more days rest was too tempting. Either way it was decided for me. I knew Dean and Sam had questions. It wasn’t hard to tell they knew Luci had saved me. They wanted to know why. 

Now I what little I owned was in the spare bedroom while I lay underneath a young tree. My eyes looked at the brakes in the branches to find the blue sky. My long dark hair was weaved into a braid and rested on the white ground next to me. There was the ever so familiar sound of the brush of wings as I could feel Castiel’s presence join mine. Quietly he sat with his back on the trunk close to me. We sat in a comfortable silence for a little while before a question inside me made it agonizing. 

    “D… Did you know Dean was my father?” I found it odd to speak those words. Dean had seemed like a father figure toward me before I knew he actually was. But the only other person I had ever thought of that way was Luci. He was there, with me for so long. I knew a lot of what I knew because of him and the other two along with my mother. Gabriel and Castiel always seemed to be like my protectors and friends. 

    “No. I did not. I assumed someone else was your… your father.” 

    “You didn’t tell them… did you?” My breath floated in a white cloud above me. My arms moved up and down on both sides of me to make wings in the snow.

    “I have told them nothing. I don’t think it’s the right time. And I’d have to tell them everything for them to even begin to comprehend. Right now they do not need to know most of it.” He paused. “And some of it I think you should tell. You don’t seem ready and neither do they.” 

    “I can see it. I can see that they know he helped me. It freaks them out.” I sat up. “How am I supposed to explain to them some things I don’t quite understand myself? I don’t remember most of it, but I know it happened. I just don’t know Cas.” 

    “You might in time.” Castiel said softly. Turning around I placed a hand on the tree. My eyes turned blue as I felt it become better, stronger. Shifting from my knees onto my feet I looked around the blurry salvage yard as I felt another presence join us. 

    “Evening Cassie.” I laughed as Castiel groaned. “Ede. How are you doing?” 

    “I feel better Gabriel.” It was only slightly a white lie. I walked passed him before turning toward the two angels. My arms in the air beside me I plopped down once more. Little frozen flakes fluttered down from the sky. It was hard to see them, but I could feel them when they landed on my cheeks. I made another snow angel as Gabe and Cas curiously watched. My vision was better by the time I perfected my angel and sat up. Strangely enough things were still blurry as I set my arms around my knees. I brushed it off since I did hold onto the tree for a bit longer than I thought. I ran a few fingers through the snow as I gathered a little white powder and strategically placed it to upgrade my angel’s wings. To make them look real.

    “What are you here for Gabriel?” Castiel asked. 

    “What? So I can’t come visit the girl we watched since she was this high and trying to walk?” He held his palm hardly two feet from the ground. It caused me to laugh. Normally I enjoyed Gabriel’s company much more than this. But there was something off between the two of us. 

    “I think Cassie is right.” I could feel the glare from Cas as the nickname left my lips. My vision almost completely intact now. “You seem like there is something on your mind.” 

    Gabriel didn’t hesitate to get to the point. He seemed like he wanted to, but restrained himself. “Do you remember anything about Lucifer? Of when he saved you.. Maybe before?” Castiel seemed both for and against the question. 

    “It’s blurry.” I shook my head. 

    “Can you try?” 

    “Yeah. C’mere.” I motioned for him to come sit by me. Gabe did so, but made sure not to ruin the wing of my snow angel. “I’ve been practicing, but I don’t know how much you’ll see.” I set my gloved hand on Gabe’s shoulder. My fingers poked out of the holes, meeting the cold air. Closing my eyes I felt them change color while I tried to remember. 

_ I tilted my small head as I looked up at the grown man. His eyes stared down at my young form. I could feel the power come off of him. Inside my younger self knew this man was to be feared, but as I looked into his eyes I smiled a little. Not even a hint of fear ran through me.  _

_ My hands felt the softness of the feathers in my dream as he curiously watched me. With the snap of his fingers I had my very own pair. I felt my excitement of that time.  _

_     “You have to calm down. You’ll wake yourself up.” He told softly.  _

_     “Sorry… Sorry. I’ve always wanted this.” He tensed as I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly. “Thank you.”  _

_ He watched as I flew around my dream with the birds. My fingers glided over the surface of the water.  _

_     “Eden. They are lying to you.” He looked at me as I sat on the edge of my bed. “They have for a very long time.”  _

_     “No. You’re the one who’s lying.” I accused. It was another dream, like the one he had gifted me the wings.  _

_     “En-”  _

_     “Don’t. Just. Go away.”  _

_ My droopy eyes watched the top of the water from below its surface.  A few bubbles floated up after the last of my breath was released. There was a figure coming toward me. I reached up for the wings that came as I felt arms wrap around me. I erupted into a fit of coughing as I was lifted to land. The wings disappeared and the glowing ceased to happen.  _

    “Ede that’s enough.” Gabe’s voice echoed in my head. 

_     “You’re alright now.. Little angel. You’re okay.” My wet hair was pushed from my face and behind my ear. He set his hand on my forehead, only able to heal me a little. He did what he could to dry me off. He set two fingers on my head to help my memory, and erase the attack. “They are lying to you little En. You’ll know someday.” And he erased most of the memories of him.  _

__  “Ede.”

_     “You’ll know all of it someday.” He took us both somewhere. I didn’t exactly understand everything as the blackness was pulling me in. “I need help!” He shouted.  _

_     “What happened sir?” All the sudden we were being rushed somewhere.  _

_     “I don’t exactly know. I think she fell from the top of a hill into a river.” A lady in a sheriff’s uniform sped walked alongside them.  _

_     “What’s your name honey?” The doctor asked. She shined a light into my eyes as I tried to keep them from rolling back.”   _

_     “Eden. It’s Eden Van Hallen.. Her father’s name is Dean Van Hallen.”  _

    “Eden stop!” Castiel snapped as Gabriel took my hand from his own shoulder. It seemed Gabe almost looked scared. Everything was so blurry, in my mind and within my sight. 

    “Did you get anything?” My voice was hardly a whisper. 

    “Not much. Only that I regret asking it of you.” 

    “Well I don’t regret doing it.” I threw the remark toward Castiel’s blur of a figure. “He… He erased almost all my memories of him…” I shook my head. Moving my fingers around of the hand I used to catch myself after Cas jerked me from Gabe. I discovered that I had ruined the left wing of my snow angel. My hand had dragged from the bottom of the cone like wing to the top. “That’s a shame.” My voice was quiet once more. Slowly I got to my feet and stood between the two real angels for a moment as I looked at the blur of my creation. Trying not to ruin it, Gabriel helped me around the outline so I could sit on my knees at it’s side. Closing my now useless eyes my hand was guided down to the outline. I already pictured it in my minds as Gabriel nudged my hand along the top of the snow in the shape of my angel. He skipped over the second wing. After I got the outline he helped my hand around the shapes of the wings. Turns out the second wing wing was smaller, now noting it was messed up. It made me wonder if there was an angel out there somewhere with a wing like this. I could feel them both watch me with confusion as I gathered a little snow from around the messed up wing. I pushed some of it around the outline to make it a little bigger as I fixed the sides. As a last touch I added a little more on the inside to even it all out. Even though I could hardly see it, I sighed at what it must look like. I already knew the left must have looked bad still. It was then I felt something in me that barked out an action that wasn’t so good. I didn’t like it. The brush of wings sounded as Castiel left without so much as a word. But I was use to it. He had done it all my life. As my index finger traced the details of the left wing I saw a flash of myself. I was looking up from inside my crib at Castiel who was only there for a second. Then Gabriel showed up. He set his hand on my head and looked as if he figured out something. Things in the real world were still blurred as Gabriel stood. He might have given a nod before he went off. But I didn’t know. 

    “Goodbye.” I whispered. 

I felt like I was pushed back as something dark came over me. My hand patted the pocket of my denim jacket. The outline of one of my knives jutted out from it. It was one I had since I could remember. An angel knife that could kill anything. My thoughts were being filled as my vision got a little better. 

    “Ed!” Bobby shouted. My head turned toward his figure. I had a feeling he knew of Castiel and my conversation. “C’mon inside. If you get sick on my watch Dean is going to kill me.” 

    Silently I stood and walked over to him. “Coming.” Bobby didn’t move as I was about to pass him. 

    “You okay?” 

    “Yeah I’m fine.” I told while stopping ahead of him. In my mind I saw blood drip onto the new fallen snow. With my hands in my pockets my fingers curled around my knife handle. Something deep inside me wanted to do it so badly. It was just him and I. 

    “You’re bleeding.” Bobby pointed out from next to me. Pulling from my thoughts I felt a warm liquid slide over my lips and eventually drip from my chin. Taking my hand from it’s glove I slid my fingers over my chin as my blurry eyes found a drop of red in the white snow and on my hand. 

    “Oh.” I spoke as Bobby lightly set a hand on my shoulder. 

    “Let’s get inside. Get you warmed up.” Silently I followed Bobby inside. 


	8. 7. Cold Blooded

I stared up at the ceiling of the extra room at Bobby’s. He had taken me to get new clothes. It was weird, but he kept a respectful distance. Jody happened to be at the store the same time we were and helped me out. She introduced herself a little better and told me she was happy I was up and around. My rings were lined up on the nightstand, and I slept with the necklace on. I hadn’t touched it in days. My hair was spread out behind me as my thoughts roamed over several different things. Sitting up I grabbed my brush and ran it through my hair before I braided it as I made my way downstairs. I sat on the couch as I was halfway through braiding. 

_ “Hold still honey. Let me put your hair back.”  _ Able’s wife’s cheery voice rang through my head. I tied off the end of the braid and just looked at it for a while. My own mother had said those very words a time or two when I was a baby.

    “I don’t get what's so interesting about hair.” Bobby mumbled as he walked past with a beer in his hand. “You just put it up everyday the same way.” 

    “I guess I do it out of habit. Mom always braided it back during the winter.” Of course my hair was much longer and darker now than it had been. Running my fingers over it I picked up a book on all things supernatural. 

I was halfway through the book when my slide phone started ringing. Pastor Abel had gotten it for me. Taking it from my pocket I was it was lit up and a number I didn’t recognize was showing in the screen. So I just sat there looking at the number. 

    “You going to answer it?” Bobby asked from the table. 

    I tossed the phone to the side. “If it’s important they can leave a message.” I shrugged. “Last time I answered a call from an unknown number it didn’t end well.” With that I went back to the book in my hand and Bobby left it alone. The next thing I knew my phone buzzed again, only this time a text came in. Ignoring it I flipped through the next few pages. Then there was another. I was finishing up the last page when a third buzz went off. A sudden burst of anger corsed through me as I slammed the book closed. Bobby looked up from whatever he was reading. What was so damn important? If it was possibly dean I would imagine he’d call back by now. But texts?

    “You alright?” He asked. 

    “Just a headache.”  With a deep breath I opened up my phone to take a look and find the messages blank. Setting the book where I found it I pulled on my jacket. 

    “I’m gonna go for a short walk.” I mumbled on my way to the back door. 

    “Got your phone?” Bobby asked. 

    “Yup.” 

    “Knife or both.” I held up the one by the blade so Bobby could see the handle. “Just making sure.” 

    “Yeah. Dean would kill you.” I spoke before exiting the house. 

A cold wind blew whatever loose strands that weren’t braided back sideways. I welcomed the chill to the air as I stuck my hands into my pockets. I had no clue on what was happening. Neither was I sure I liked it. Absentmindedly I made my way to the area I had been the day before with Cas and Gabe. I knew the angel wouldn’t be there. When I looked to the ground my whole being could not move if I wanted to. Even though it had snowed overnight the angel was still marked in the snow. The marks of the left wing were still there. Almost exactly how I left it. All the sudden my phone started ringing again. Angry once more I pulled it out of my pocket. Looking at the number I felt like I was overreacting. With a sigh I accepted the call. 

    “Hello?” A wind brushed my hair to the side lightly. 

    “Hey. You haven’t killed Bobby yet have you?” Dean joked. 

    “No not yet. It’s on my list of things to do tomorrow though.” I smiled a little. I was happy he called to check in. “Ten bucks says he passed out reading.” 

    “I would bet but I think you’re right on this one.” 

    “What you scared you lose your money old man?” 

    “Hey!” I laughed. “Anyway. How do you feel.” 

    “I’m fine Dean. I have a little bit of a headache that keeps coming back. But I’ve been up and moving around more and more. I’m running out of things to do. Bobby’ll probably be running in circles here by tomorrow.” 

    “I can see that.” 

    I looked at the still existing angel marked in the snow. “It’s been an odd week…” I mutter. 

    “You can say that again. We have about a few more days of this case, and I think we’ve already picked up on another. So it might be a while before we get back.” I felt my eyes darken. 

    “Take as much time as you need Dean. I’m in no rush.” There was bickering in the background before a new voice came on the phone. 

    “Ace. Is the snow still in it’s place?” 

    I rolled my eyes at Cas. “Yes Castiel. The snow angel is just how I left it. Even after all the snow.” 

    “Interesting- I….ll...ve… loo...ge.. K.” The connection started breaking up out of nowhere.

    “Cas? What was that? I can’t hear you. The connection isn’t good. Cas?” 

    “A..e...en…” All I heard was static. 

    Then a voice came through. “Little En.” I shuttered at the familiar seeming name. “They are hiding something from you.” 

All the sudden the call was ended. Slipping my phone back into my pocket I started back to the house. My headache was back and my thoughts felt clouded. 

Bobby was outside for goodness knows what as my fingers inched to my knife pocket. Spinning the blade I watched him. Holding the knife I aimed at the back of his head with a small smile curling my lips. Just the flick of my wrist. That’s all it would take to just end it. If my supposed-to-be father and uncle tried to call him they may eventually get worried and come. Just as easily as I could end it with their father figure I could just sit and wait for them to come through the door. It would save people I’m sure of it. Stop the suffering of people and families. End the pain they caused. My eyes had changed. It reflected in my knife that they had darkened in color. Or had been. Furrowing my eyebrows and shaking my head I lowered my knife before setting it back in my pocket. What the hell had I been thinking? 

With a groan I walked to the door to the house. I slipped inside as Bobby had turned to find me pinching the bridge of my nose. Thinking of what my mother did whenever this would happen I searched through drawers until I found a washcloth. I turned the faucet on and waited for it to turn cold. Once It did I drenched the cloth before ringing out the excess water. The door opened and Bobby stepped in with a worried look.

    “I’m taking the couch tonight.” I informed while I lay down and got adjusted. 

    “You alright kid?”   

    “Just a headache.” I mumbled. 

    “Still?”

    I propped myself up on an elbow as I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at the older man. “What do you mean ‘still’?” 

    “You told me that earlier. Kid, you said it about nine times.” 

    Letting out a breath I lay back down and tuned to my side. I set the cloth over my eyes. “No.”   

Just thinking of earlier made my head hurt more. Shrugging it off as nothing I set my knife on the table next to the couch as far away from my reach as I could get without getting up. All I wanted right now was sleep.

 


	9. 8. Holy Water

**_~3rd~_ **

 

Bobby held the phone to his ear as he made a call. There was something wrong with the girl in his charge and he didn't quite know what. So for once he called one of the brothers for help. His nervousness floated off of him to the point the girl on the couch could feel it as he paced a little. She was awake, but he didn't know that. Somehow the knife had gotten back into her hands, now tucked away in the jacket she still wore. That necklace hadn’t even left her neck. She heard Bobby’s conversation as he poked his head back into the room. 

    “Something's wrong. I just don’t know what.” Bobby’s voice was quiet. “Yeah. Yeah. Just don’t tell him.” He said his goodbyes and hung up. With this Eden stirred a little. 

_ What am I doing with my knife?  _ She asked herself. 

    “So, what’s on the menu?” She asked

    “About damn time you woke up.” 

    Propping up on an elbow Eden took the cloth from her eyes. “I apologize for having to listen to you stomping around the house all night.” Rubbing her eyes Ed let out a small groan. “Do you ever  _ sleep _ ?” 

    “On occasion.” 

    “Great.” She mumbled. “I'll remember earplugs next time.” 

    “Funny.” 

    “Yeah I'm a full time comedian. I-” before Eden could finish her thought a cry of pain left her lips as she cradled her head in her hand. Now Ed was hunched over, pulling her legs closer to herself. 

    “Hey, you alright?” Bobby starting rushing to the girl. 

    “I'm fine!” A deep snarl was released from Eden as she felt her eyes change. The girl glared at him from between her fingers as her other hand gripped the knife. 

    “Eden-” Bobby started off sternly. 

He wasn’t able to finish as Eden threw herself at him. Catching a glimpse of the knife in the girl’s hand he reacted just quickly enough to push her away. Ed’s back hit the wall before her shoulder smacked the ground. Dazed, she lay still for a moment. It was then Bobby realized he was pointing a gun at the girl. Slowly he put it down and prepared for another tussle. Eden lifted her head before opening her green eyes. She blinked hard several times. Her gaze shifted from Bobby to the knife that lay on the floor between them. With a sigh she set her head back down and looked at the ceiling.

    “Please tell me that I'm thinking wrong. That I didn’t do what I thought I may have.” 

    Bobby didn't take his eyes from the girl as he picked up the knife. “Depends on what you’re thinking.” He said firmly. 

    She looked the older man in the eyes. “I… I didn't hurt anyone… Did I?” As she sat up she stared at her hands and the spot on the wall she used to help sit up. She was seeing something Bobby wasn’t. 

    “N-no.” He watched Eden as she hugged her legs. “You don't remember.” It was a question hi the form of a statement. He was mostly sure.

    “N… Not really.” She glanced at the knife in Bobby’s hand. “I… I tried to hurt you.” He nodded before sitting on the couch. Eden ran a hand over her now messy braid. 

    “Do you know what’s going on Ed?” 

    “One minute I'm fine. Sitting on the couch. The next my head hurts then it doesn't. Then I'm itching to pick up my knife. Everything became so distant.. I don't even think I had control.” 

    “Didn't look like it either.” Bobby confirmed. 

    Eden looked from her hands to the older man. “Whatever it is I think it's gone now. It has to be.” She shook her head. “You better keep that knife for now. For safe keeping.” Bobby nodded as she stood. His eyes followed the young Winchester as she walked to the back door. 

    “Where are you going?” Bobby asked. 

    “I don't think it's a good. Idea to be in the house at the moment. I need time to clear my head anyway. I'll be back in a few minutes.” Without giving him time to argue, Eden walked out the door. Bobby just sat there for a few moments trying to think things over. The very next thing he did, was make another call.

…

Eden sat on the hood of the car Gabriel had only a few days ago. She was beating herself up over what happened. Growing up she’d have very bad temper shortages out of nowhere and get aggravated over nothing. It had been a long time since something like that had happened. She couldn’t help but think it seemed to be anytime she had a run in with a demon or two. It only been about a week since she had gotten from the hospital. Eden hated to admit she could feel she didn’t have all her strength back, which happened to be much more than someone her size and age. That was why some people always wised up and never picked on her physically anymore. Ed sighed as her gaze shifted to the still existent snow angel. She felt guilty for what she had almost done. She hated that she may have been becoming that again. Getting on her feet she made herself puff out and become bigger. Eden knew she should apologize. The sun was setting and now was better than ever, so she made her way to the house. On her way in the lighting played trick. Since she had been out in the cold for so long her green eyes naturally became a shade darker. But they were getting even more dark as she pulled the door open. 

    “Hey Bobby.” She called out and closed the door. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry for-” She was cut off when something was suddenly thrown onto her face as she entered the kitchen. A painful sting erupted through her. One of Eden’s hands flew to her face. Out of instinct she moved swiftly to get away. This only ended her to ram into the counter before the table. Her foot got caught on the leg of a chair causing her to fall. There were tears building up in her eyes through all the stinging. But her voice was strangled by the pain as the very chair that tripped her, fell right next to her. Eden kept the heel of her palm over her left eye.

    “Son of a bitch!” Sam, who had thrown the holy water on her, raised his eyebrow at how much she sounded like her father. “What the hell was that for?” She demanded. 

    Bobby stepped closer. “To get rid of whatever was using you as a puppet.” 

    Eden sat up and glared at the two, only with one eye open. A hand was still over the other. “So you just  _ had  _ to hit me in the eye?” She growled, letting the hand drop. Hesitantly she opened the reddening eye. 

    Bobby looked to the young Winchester brother. “Sam.” He warned. 

    “Sam gave an innocent smirk. “Whoops… Didn’t know her eyes were open.” 

Ed looked at them with her still burning eye only slightly open.

     She stood and walked past them. “ Thanks guys for such an awsome day.” She muttered. “Oh, I’m going to bed in case you wanted to tuck me in and spike my water with holy water too.” Her tone was laced with sarcasm as she trudged to the stairs. 

    “I just got supper done Ed.” Bobby called. But all they heard was her bedroom door upstair slam shut. “Alright. Not hungry.” The two stood in silence for a little while before Bobby smacked the back of Sam’s head “Idjit.” 

    Sam looked at Bobby as he rubbed the back of his head. “We went to far didn’t we?” 

    “Ya think?” The older man sighed. “When’s Dean gettin’ back?” 

    “Later tonight.” Sam answered. 

    “You and I are only going to make things worse with her. This is a job for either Dean or Castiel.” 

…

 

Eden had only been asleep for an hour. She jolted awake as she felt she was losing control of her body. Her shoulder slammed into the floor as she fell out of the bed. She pulled herself to the door, her voice hoarse and unable to let anyone know she needed help. So her fingers slipped off the knob as her eyes turned black. They lightened up to look normal, but she was far from it by now. Eden had kept her hair in a braid and fallen asleep in the clothes she had worn that day.

Bobby had woken by the hard thud from the other room. It was soon followed by the door opening and closing. He watched as Eden walked out. She didn’t even bother putting shoes on her bare feet before she slipped outside. Bobby lost sight of the girl for several moments as he put a jacket and boots on. When he caught sight of her once more she was in the yard heading for the repair shop. He had called for Sam, who seemed to not be in the house. So he slowly made his way to where Eden went. The lights were on. Everything was quiet to the point Bobby could hear the crunch of the snow each time he took a step. There were footprints that he followed in the white covered cold ground. He had his gun ready, knowing this wasn’t Eden. With the weapon raised he stepped underneath the tin roof of the shop.

    “Tisk tisk tisk.” Bobby turned to find a black eyed Eden behind him sitting on a car. “Bobby Singer. I don’t appreciate you pointing that at me.” The whites of Eden’s eyes came back, but the color stayed black. In that moment Bobby was thrown into the shop and against a wall without the demon so much as going near him. 

    “Where’s Sam?” He demanded as he squirmed. 

    “Oh Uncle Sammy? I tied him up out back. I said please if he would call that angel friend of yours. It’s Castiel right? Oh and don’t worry. You’re little half breed friend is still in here. In fact she says hi.” It was then the familiar rumble of the Impala rolled up and shut off. Bobby tried to call out but the demon put Eden’s hand over his mouth. Her eyes went back to normal as Dean walked up. She had already set Bobby in the corner and out of sight. 

    “Acer? What are you doing up still?” He asked.

    “Bobby was just showing me a few things on auto repair.” 

    “Alright.” Something felt off about this. “Where’s Sam?” 

    “Don’t worry about him Dad. I think he went out for a short walk around the yard. Pretty sure he took one of those angel killing knives with him.” 

That was when Dean knew exactly how wrong things were. His ‘daughter’ called him something he imagined it’d take much longer to work up to: dad. Eden never called him that. He noticed then she was talking strangely too. It almost seemed that her voice was higher pitched than normal. He knew this wasn’t his daughter. “What’s wrong pops?” She tilted her head to the side. Eden’s braid swung over her shoulder. “Something bothering you daddy?” 

    Dean’s eyes widened as Eden’s filled with sick amusement. “Bobby!” 

It was then Dean was also thrown into a car as Bobby was pinned against the wall once more. The demon tossed on knife in the air and kept catching it. The second stayed in her other hand. 

    “Dean!” Sam’s voice rang out as he ran to his brother. 

    “Sam don’t!” Dean warned. He was already too late. The demon took ahold of Sam and tossed him into the shop. She walked up to Dean and took ahold of his hair. 

    “Don’t be a party pooper pops.” She smacked his head against the car and took his weapons. Tossing the clips to the guns and other things into the snow she walked into the shop once more. “So. Who first?” The demon was jerked back as the person who she had taken over fought back. “Sorry girlfriend. I’m in control right now.” The demon spoke out loud.  

She walked up to Sam and smirked. “You were a good boy and called Cassie, right?” She took ahold of his Jaw so he looked her square in the eye. 

    “Don’t hurt her.” 

    “Oh trust me. Hurting this girl is signing my death.” She slid one of the blades into Sam’s torso. It didn’t end up going in very far as Eden started fighting the demon again. She stumbled back with the knife still in Sam. Her back hit a shelf as Eden fought a copy of herself in her own mind. “You’re not going to win this  _ Eden _ . You should stop now, ‘cause I’m getting real sick of this.” Wings brushed the air as Castiel appeared near a now standing by Dean.

“Let her go.” Dean ordered. The demon smirked before she threw the knife.

The tip of the blade was just grazing Dean’s chest as the possessed girl in front of him kept a hand up. Dean’s gaze shifted from the knife to his daughter as she looked up at him. His eyes widened when he saw hers. One was black and the other baby blue. Each eye was specked with the other color. That was when the blade dropped to his feet and Eden rammed herself into a shelf once more. 

    “Eden!” He called out. Dean took one step toward her. “I know you’re still in there.” 

There were parts and a few tools scattered on the ground. So when the possessed girl jerked away from the shelf she was stumbling over all of it. Castiel knew there was a battle going on in her subconscious. Cuts were forming on her face as blood ran from them and her nose. No one moved as Eden’s shoulder slammed into the ground. The girl rolled around on the floor until she ended up on her right side. She tried to lift herself only to fall back to the ground. Her body started trembling as the hold on Bobby and Sam was weakening. One of them was winning. Exactly who, it was hard to tell. Out of nowhere it all stopped. Eden’s eyes were dark and such a light blue at the same time as her body lay motionless on the ground. The two who were against the wall hit their knees. Bobby stood while Sam held his wound tightly. Ede’s head ripped back in that moment. Her eyes and mouth hung wide as the demon inside of her shot out in a dark cloud. All eyes went back to Eden’s motionless body as her head fell back to its original position. Her eyes were close to their normal green but still had that bright blue in them as her eyelids closed.  Dean rushed over to his daughter as Bobby went over to Sam. 

    “I’m fine. I’m fine.” Sam whispered as Bobby set a knee down beside him. 

    Dean hit his knees. “C’mon Acer.. C’mon.”  The father pleaded as he shook Eden’s shoulder. She still didn’t respond. Still didn’t take in a breath.

There was a cut on her forehead and cheek that still bled a little. The father wiped away the blood as he set a hand on her shoulder. Sam waved off the angel that had walked over to him while he watched his brother. Dean closed his eyes and tried to wipe away the tears. But one happened to have dripped off his chin. It landed next to his limp daughter. Castiel stood behind Dean and looked over his shoulder. 

That was when it happened. Eden’s lips parted with such a small gasp Castiel hardly even noticed. The angel watched the once motionless girl intently as she took in shallow breaths. Slowly her eyes started to open. 

    “Dad?” Her voice was small, hoarse, and weak. But it was  _ her  _ voice. All heads snapped in her direction. Dean took a moment to look into her green eyes. The blue was still there, but he knew that she could see. He sat down out of shock as he took his little girl into his arms. She shivered as her returning breath came out in puffs of white air. Without hesitation Dean wrapped her in his own jacket, now seeing she didn’t have any shoes or socks. She still shook from the cold. But he listened to each breath. She was alive.

    “I’m here Acer. I’m here.” Dean spoke softly. His own breath shown in the cold night air as he held Eden close to him. 

    “D-did I… kick ass?” 

    Dean let out a small laugh. “Yeah. Yeah you did.” His smile widened when he saw hers. He just closed his eyes and shook his head. With her head on Dean’s shoulder, Eden’s eyes closed while her breathing evened out. He let out a sigh as he fixed the jacket around her and stood. Dean wasn’t about to wake her. Bobby and Sam got to their feet as Cas healed the younger brother. 

    “At least she’ll be able to sleep tonight.” Sam muttered. 

    “For anyone who wants it. I’m gonna put some coffee on once we get to the house.” Bobby told. 

    “I don’t think we have to worry about being too quiet boys. She’s not going to wake up.” 

They all started back to the house. 

    Then Bobby thought of something. “Hey Cas. That demon called Ed a half breed. Now what in sam hell does that mean?” Both the Winchester brothers looked back at the agnel as Sam held the door open for Dean. They all got into the house before Dean turned to him. 

    “Wait. So you’re trying to say she’s not human?” 

    Cas glanced at the sleeping girl in Dean’s arms. “No. She isn’t exactly. I would tell you, but if she suspected you were hiding anything from her, she’d know about it by just poking you. Unless you kept it well guarded in your mind. There is someone I knew a long time ago who I’d like to have here when I tell her. But it isn’t right if I don’t.” 

   Dean swiftly took his sleeping daughter upstairs, but wasn’t happy when he came back down. “Let me get this straight. She doesn’t know what she is, but apparently everything else does.” 

    “Precisely.” 

    Dean let out a groan. “Bobby you got that coffee?” 

    “Almost done.” 

    “It’s going to be a long night.” Dean mumbled when he looked at the clock to see it was midnight. 

…

Dean had been right. The hours counted slow from the moment he had taken Eden and tucked her in. They were all sitting in the study drinking spiked coffee when Ed had stirred. She stood in the threshold of the room as she rubbed her eyes. 

    “Hey.” Dean was the first to notice her. It was almost noon by now. 

    “Hi.” She said drowsily.  

    “Sleep okay?” 

    “I think so. I hardly even remember falling asleep.” Eden yawned. 

Dean tensed. ‘ _ Does she even remember?’ _

    “And I sadly know the rest of it wasn’t a dream.. Dad.” Dean relaxed the moment she said the three letter word. “Hey Bobby, got any joe that isn’t spiked?” Sam snorted quietly. 

    “Yes. There’s just enough left for one cup. Don’t even think of touching the beer.” 

    “Yeash you been at this all night? You know what  _ don’t _ answer that.” Casually Eden set her hand on the threshold. She hid the fact that the room was spinning. “Anyway you all reek of liquor. Even you Cassie.” Her breath hitched and she held onto the wall a little more as she turned around. It took everything in her not to show just how bad she was in that moment. Everything was blurry and the ground seemed as if it shifted below her feet. Eden’s heart raced a hundred miles a minute. Her head pounded, and it felt awkward to stand. She started using the wall and everything else as support.

But Dean knew there was something up. He was already walking out of the study when a crash came from the kitchen.

    “Shit, I knew this would happen.” He muttered as they all rushed to the kitchen. They found Eden on the floor. Dean was the first to her to find she was still breathing. They were both relieved and terrified to find Ede was out cold. A few silent whimpers escaped her lips as she tossed around on the floor. Dean looked up as Cas as he picked his daughter up for the second time in less than 24 hours. He knew whatever she was seeing in the dream wasn’t good. Sam and Bobby watched as Dean and Castiel walked up the stair’s. They had thought about setting Eden down on the couch in the den, but it was best to keep her comfortable. So the girl’s father and angel stayed with her throughout the day along with the other two in shifts. They had no clue how bad it would get. 

When Dean set her down and pulled the covers over her, he felt Eden’s head. She had been sweating and her head was warm. He sighed as she started to squirm again from a nightmare. 

 


	10. 9. Living Nightmare

My eyes slowly opened as voices echoed in my head. 

_ “She still having a nightmare?” _ It sounded like Cas’s voice. 

_     “She was good for a little while, but it started up again. This one seems worse.” _

I shook my head to find no one in the room with me. Except a woman in the corner I hadn’t seen before. 

    “Dean- Dad!” I screamed. Feeling around I found my knife and threw it. The woman disappeared after it hit her. I still sat wide eyed at where she had been. After a moment I was confused. No one had come in. Slipping from bed I felt like I just woke up for the day. Yet I knew that at some point I passed out in the kitchen. Picking up my knife I slipped out of my room, making sure to put on my silver pentagram ring. Getting to the stairs I strained to see past them. “Dad? Uncle Sammy? Cas, Bobby?” I called out. “Anybody?” My jaw dropped when I looked into the den. My mother and Father sat on the couch. Dad had his arm around mom as Sam and Bobby sat in the chair with their drinks. 

_ “She was calling for me? Wow… actually called for dad. For me.” _

    “It’s about time you got up baby girl.” Mom spoke in her soft voice. One I hadn’t heard in years. Her long dark blond hair cascaded down her back with the slightest curl to it.

    “Ede, we were just telling your uncle and grandfather that we’ll probably be leaving in a few days.” 

    “Grandfather? And where are we going.” I had gotten confused so fast . 

    “Yeah. Bobby’s you’re adoptive grandfather. We’re going back to the cabin, back home. Remember we were just here visiting for a few days.” Dad said. “Ede did you hit your head in your sleep again?” 

    “Was that the noise I heard?” Sam asked. 

    “Must of. She does it all the time at home. Sometimes doesn’t remember a few things afterward. We really need to fix that Dean.” Mom spoke. 

    “That’s a project for when we get home.” Dad chuckled. 

    “No. There was a lady in my room.” I told. 

    “Yeah you must have hit your head real hard this time sweetheart.” Dean spoke. 

    “No. There was a lady in the room dad. I called for you.” 

    “Eden there's no one here but us.” Mom shook her head. “There hasn’t been anyone here but us.”  

    “Well. Rufus stopped by for a while. But you missed out on that.” Bobby laughed. 

    “Um.. okay.” I shook my head. Something was up.

    “You sure you’re alright Ede?” Dad asked. I found it weird that he hasn’t called me Acer. I didn’t like that he was calling me by any other nickname but the one he gave me. Another person that was like the lady passed through a wall. It caused me to just back to the point I smacked my shoulder on the wall. I flinched as pain shot up. 

_ “What the hell happened? How’d she fall out?”  _

_     “I think she started another nightmare. Was thrashing around so much.”  _

Now my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest. I was seeing people the others couldn’t. Mom was back and happily with dad. I was hearing voices. The most logical thing on my mind was to run. And I did so. 

    “Eden!” Mom and dad shouted after me. 

    “Going outside for a walk to clear my head.” I shouted back before I sped out the door. I didn’t wait for their response. The walk part was a complete lie. I didn’t even make it seem like I was about to slow down as I ran through the salvage yard. “Castiel! Gabriel! Micheal! I don’t care anymore! Uriel, Luci! Just someone get your ass down here!” I yelled as I kept running. All the sudden my knees buckled. Hitting the ground I actually was able to catch my breath. I was so confused. “Just somebody… please.” I whispered.  

_ “Whatever’s going on I don’t like it. If she was calling you the way she was it didn’t seem very good. But if she’s calling for Gabriel and I. Then this can  _ not _ be good.”  _

_ “You think I like this any better? I’ve had to watch her go through this for too long.. What the hell was that?”  _

_ “It came from downstairs.”  _

Hearing Cas and my father’s voice in my head comforted me so much. But it made me question exactly where I was. There was no snow on the ground so it was even more strange. Standing up I brushed myself off. That was when more of whatever those things were came at me. Luckily I had my knife. Those things disappear so easily. I started questioning what was going on.  

Out of nowhere large puffy white flakes floated down from the sky. Within minutes the ground was covered in the snow. As my breath showed in front of me I curiously looked to the ground in front of a dull red car. The snow angel was right in front of it. Exactly in the spot I had made it. Tilting my head I thought about it. I had to be in a dream. Sam told me once about how my dad woke himself up from a hallucination a Dijin caused him. Just maybe, it could work here too. Studying my knife as a few flakes landed on the blade, I jumped when a voice reached me. 

    “Eden! There you are. We’ve been looking all over for you.” Mom said as she jogged up to me. She walked over the snow angel, but nothing happened. 

    “You were?” 

    “Yes! You’ve been out here all day. You had your father and I worried. Your grandfather and uncle are out here somewhere trying to find you.” 

_ Grandfather. Uncle.  _ NO. 

    Mom reach out to me and set her hand on my arm. Instantly I jerked back as my eyes widened. “You aren't my mother.” 

    She took a step forward. I took several back. “Of course I am Eden. Don’t be ridiculous.”

That was when I saw her as what she really was. One of those  _ things _ . 

    Tears welled up in my eyes as I knew what I had to do. “I’m sorry mom. I love you.” I was ready to plunge my knife into myself when my fake mother ran forward. The blade ended up in her. Her eyes went wide as the outside world around us shifted to the bedroom. I was laying down with my knife in whatever the hell it was. Pushing her away I quickly hopped out of bed hearing the commotion downstairs. Before I missed it i grabbed onto my silver ring and slipped it over my right ring finger as I flew down the stairs. With both my knives I took care of the three that had Sam pinned down. I threw my knives at the remaining two that were after Bobby and my father. 

    “Damn things must have waited till halo left to attack.” 

I honestly didn’t care what the hell they were. As long as they stayed dead, and away from my family. 

    “Acer?” I threw my arms around dad. By now I assumed I had been out for a few days. 

    “You really seem to show up at the right time kid.” Bobby muttered. 

    “You’re not bad yourself grandpa.” 

    “Grandpa?” Everyone but Bobby chuckled. “I’m not  _ that _ old.” 

    I shook my head as Dad put an arm around me. “My last.. However long it was, has been strange.” 

    They all nodded. They understood. Having to watch me the way they did probably wasn’t the best. I probably scared the hell out of them a few times by not moving or breathing. Or even by thrashing around so much to the point I fell out of the bed. But either way I was awake now. And had my family.


	11. 10. Sympathy for Death

Mindlessly I chewed a piece of gum as I sat on the floor with the laptop in my lap. It had been like this all night. I haven't gotten sleep in a few days. The gum was just to occupy myself a little more along with the computer. I needed to know something, anything at this point. Look for a case, figure out new things. Stuff like that. But the feeling that Cas was hiding something from me still was ever persistent. There was just something he wasn't telling me. Saying that I was looking up something would have been a lie for the last few hours. The screen blankly stared back at me. The black stared back at me and showed my reflection. Yet I wouldn't know that because I was too caught up doing my own research in my mind, in my own little world. When I was pulling out of the little world I found a few specks of blue lined my eye. The strange thing, it was taking longer for my vision to clear up. Right now I could see perfectly fine with just a slight blur, but those specks had been there for a few days. They seem to be much less noticeable now. It was starting to concern me since there was no one to tell me if this was normal or not. There was no manual for people who go temporarily blind when getting visions or learning information by touch. My breath hitched in the middle of a sigh as something forcefully came to mind. Hurriedly getting onto a search browser I typed in the one word that I had heard a many times being raised in the house of the Lord. I read any article or snippet I could find until my eyes hurt. It was when I found one that really answered some of my questions my eyes started drooping as I heard footsteps come down the stairs. With what consciousness I had left, I exited out of the first browser and into the one that spoke about a case I had found.

The voices swirled around my mind as Lucifer talked to me. But he faded out as I slowly opened my eyes. I was on the couch in the study, a blanket draped over me. Voices came from the kitchen. So naturally I moved to them. They were discussing the case as I stood under the threshold. Dean’s eyes immediately found me and the conversation met its end. 

    “How ya feelin?” With the question the other two turned to me. 

    “Better.” Was the only word I could come up with. It felt like it was a lie. Toward how I was feeling vs. yesterday, it wasn’t. But compared to what I had been looking up earlier, it was more than white. What I had read had rattled me. It made me nervous thinking that  somehow Dean would find out. It made me nervous that I might be right. Looking into Dean’s eyes I could see he was wondering something. He was about to ask. 

All the sudden a huge pain waved into my head. It was like a bomb was dropped on my skull. I staggered a little as it faded away almost as fast as it had come. When my eyes refocused I found my father paused from running over to me. 

    “What the hell was that?” He asked as he continued to me. 

    “Your guess is just as good as mine.” I told. Shaking my head I took in a breath. “So you found what I was looking at.” I paused. “You two go ahead. No need to wait up for me. I think Bobby needs a little something to do other than fix cars, read, and drink.” Sam chuckled under his breath before he and his brother looked back at said man. 

    “What are you looking back at me for? Get going you Idjits.” 

    “Alright! Alright. We’re going.” Sam and Dean held up their hands as they walked out. 

After they left Bobby and I looked at each other before smiling and laughing. We may or may not have had a silent agreement to get them out of here. I needed Dean out of my hair. Bobby just saw that the brothers were just restless. My second reason was that I couldn’t get back into shape with my father at my side every step. Normally I heal faster but not this time. I could only imagine Cas showing up soon and zapping me to my father and uncle. But I guess he knew I wasn’t as ready as I once was. 

It had been long enough, that the snow was melting. The angel it still out there. I didn’t exactly know, but my uncle had seemed different. I still didn’t know it’s purpose. Still tired I went back to the couch. Plopping down I closed my eyes. Not long after Bobby walks in talking to my father, as I assumed. 

_ “Wait.. Your father had another son? Of course I didn’t know this, boy.”  Bobby went on with my father. I cracked open my eye and watch him pace before he hung up.  _

_     “So I have another uncle?” I saw up and looked at the older man.  _

_     “Apparently so.”  _

_     With a huff I lay back down. “This family is getting more interesting by the minute.”  _

_     “This ain’t even the worst of it.” Bobby muttered as he looked over his books.  _

    I started chuckling at the memory of the conversations the last time something like this happened. It was when we found out Adam milligan was John Winchester’s third son. 

    “What are you cackling at girl?” Bobby snipped. I wiped a tear from my eye. 

    “There’s a book about their lives! I swear I got halfway through that series before I had to stop reading. I can just imagine Dean blowing a casket.” 

    “You actually read them?” Bobby raised his eyebrow as I sat up. 

    “Yeah. But I didn’t exactly get to finish since they stopped publishing..” My smile dropped as my voice lowered. “And I got halfway through the last book before the other kids thought it would make good kindling.” 

Bobby paused and looked toward me. That was when I started to feel myself shift. He glanced away. “Didn’t know you had that bad a time-” 

I didn’t hear the end of Bobby’s sentence as I was taken somewhere. 

    “Bobby? Bobby!” It was dark, and cold. 

My eyes had to adjust to the lack of light. But I wasn’t alone. Something was here with me. As it came closer I couldn’t exactly tell what it was. There was a concrete floor beneath me. Dusty. I might have been in an old warehouse. It hasn’t been used in a while. I saw two dark eyes stare at me, before they disappeared and I felt that a presence left. He had had a pale face and dark hair. The man had put a finger to his lips. He was gone.  But there were still more. One was much more powerful than the rest. I could practically feel his smirk. An angel. 

    “Why hello there. I never thought I’d be the one to get the pleasure to rid your existence abomination.”  I could now see since a fire started on a pile of cardboard in the far corner. From the look of the angel in front of me neither he nor his buddies started it. He was sort of bald, but any hair he did have was a white-grey. My eyes widened as I looked at the four behind him. A hearty laugh rose from within him. I knew now who he was. Suddenly a sharp pain jolted through my chest as I was knocked over. 

    “Zachari-” I was unable to finish. Another burst of pain caused me to scream. 

Now I was breathing heavily. Blood pooling out of my mouth. The angel in front of me was enjoying this. This continued for much longer, before a much more powerful force came in. White light enveloped the area. The angel’s tried to scream, beg for forgiveness.  When it disappeared there was only one person left with me. He walked over and rolled me onto my side. I had never seen this body before. But I knew the angel. 

    “Michael.” I breathed. “But… but Luci..” 

    “Was only able to slip out that one time. The majority of the seals have been broken. He had a surge of power that allowed him to escape for so long.” My breathing picked up once more. “Relaxe, Eden Winchester. You will not remember much from this encounter. Zachariah will be punished for this.” He touched my forehead and everything went black. “You have Azrael to thank for this.” 

…

    “I don’t know what it was. But it came from in here.” 

    “Mom look!” footsteps hurried over in my direction as I pushed myself up.

    “Jo! Jo wait!” Everything was blurry, voices swam in my head. I only remembered so much that has happened. I wasn’t even sure all of what happened. But my head was swimming and I was muttering things as I swayed. 

    “Bobby… Bobby?” I jumped when someone put their hands on my shoulders. I almost fell back over, but the person kept me sitting up.

    “Bobby?” The older woman’s voice sounded behind the younger girl. I spit out some of the blood that was still in my mouth before I tried to stand. When I stumbled I accidentally grabbed onto both their shoulders. This instantly sent me to my knees as I saw all of it. 

My paternal grandfather. My father and uncle. So much. The bar, it’s burned ashes. So many things. The last.. I heard the growl of a hellhound. An explosion. Then it's end. I couldn't keep track of it all. 

When I finally pulled my hands to myself I was panting and could hardly see. 

    “Mom… her eyes.” The older woman sank to her knees beside us. 

    “Hey sweetheart. My name’s Ellen and this is my daughter Jo. Can you tell us who you are so we can help you? Do you know Bobby Singer?”  I gave a nod as my headache receded and some of my vision returned. I still held myself up with one arm. The other was wrapped around my throbbing ribs. I coughed, they said something about a name.

    “E-Eden… Eden W….Winches.... Van Hallen” My last name came out hardly above a whisper.

    “What?” Ellen gasped. 

    “What did she say mom?” But Ellen stood and paced slightly. “Mom.” 

    Ellen stopped as I wheezed a little. “You’re Malia’s daughter.” 

Right then another headache burst into my skull as my hand found my phone. I heard all the voicemails before getting a vision. 

Gasping for air once again everything was still blurry. 

    “Dean-.. Dad’s in…” I shakily pushed myself up again.

_ ‘Castiel…. A little help.’ _

    “Dad?” Jo questioned. 

What the hell was I doing here again? 

My absentminded request was answered, and Ellen and Jo disappeared. Or, I did at least. 


	12. 11. The New Profit in Town

Opening my eyes I had to close them soon after. The light was too intense. But the fresh air let me know that I was outside. My breathing slowly evened out as whoever was in front of me turned around and jumped at the sight as I looked at their blurry form. 

    “Eden. How did you get here?” Before I could open my mouth I heard the door in front of the three of us open. 

    “Guys I appreciate that you like my books so much-” the new man trailed off. “Where did she come from? You know what nevermind.” He went to close the door but my father, I could tell by the shift of weight, stopped in and he and my uncle went in. The door squeaked signifying that my father held the door for me. Setting a hand on the doorframe I felt for the step up. My father set a hand on my back to guid me away from the door as he closed it. 

    “Wait is she really blind?” 

    “And she is standing right here, also she happens to have a name.” My eyes turned a bit more as I read his mind. It was racing, he was coming to a conclusion. One he didn’t seem to really like or want to think was real. 

    “And what would that be sweetheart?” Chuck asked. I had now come to the conclusion this was the man who wrote the books. 

   “Eden Winchester. The guy behind me is my father Dean, and the one to my right is my Uncle Sam. You seem to know who we are.” I looked at him. Calmly I walked past him to the couch.

    “How does she.. Wait… what? Oh my God. I never even mentioned the last names… Hell the book where I introduce you isn’t even published.. I’ve hinted to you but no one would know. Oh.. I’m so sorry. I’ve given the three of you terrible lives.” 

I lost track of the conversation quickly since my head felt light. I shook it, hoping to rid the pain. 

    “Ed. You alright?” 

    “Fine.” I answered quickly as the pain left. “I’m fine.” I looked in my uncle’s direction. I could feel the worry and nervousness radiate off of Chuck. He knew this would happen. He knew what was going to happen. 

…

    “I’m reading about myself, reading about myself.” My father actually sounded excited. I had no other word for it. “Now Acer over here is shaking her head, about to laugh in three, while Sammy. You take the cake. You’re giving a brooding look and you think I’m a dick.” 

I burst out laughing, covering my mouth to soften the noise. My father’s blurry form turns to me with a wide smile as he looks between my uncle and I. Then he gives the paper a weird look. He flips the the back to find handwriting on the blank side of one of the pages. He goes back to whatever one he had looked at before, and read it outloud. “Dean turns to a blank page of the manuscript to find writing. A hint toward the story of an Angel that he only heard about once. But knew the importance. He saw the beginning of the idea Chuck had for a new part of the series he was still testing names for. A story for the half archangel Azrael.” He paused. “At the mention of the name Sam turns with mixed thoughts. Eden, still hardly able to see, goes cold.” 

A chill went up my spine. Dean looked through it before the three of us left the laundry mat and got into the Impala. My thoughts drifted as the two up front tried planning to stay away from what was written. I was already making my plan come back. Cas had shown up and told that Chuck was a prophet. So if he was one, that meant that I wasn’t. 

By the time I snapped out of it Dad had already parked the car and I was out quickly going to my destination. I needed answers. 

…

I knocked once, only once. It was hardly even a moment before. He knew I was coming, we both knew he did. My vision was still blurred, but when the door opened, I got a better look at chuck than I had before. No words were needed, he stepped aside and let me in. I could feel the movement behind me, that he tried to gingerly move me aside like my father had before. But there was just enough hesitation in the gesture as I moved from Chuck’s reach. Now I didn’t always have to tap into my powers to hear people’s thought, sometimes I could just read their movements. 

    “Your eyes seem better.” The sentence was a question and a statement in one. 

    “Slowly.” My voice was soft. Chuck closed the door as I stood in front of his desk. I drug my hands over my face. “So if you’re a prophet then what the hell am I?” I didn’t want to believe that there would only be one prophet. If I was one that meant that I would be normal and there wouldn’t have been much of a secret that Cas kept from me. I just didn’t understand. So much was changing. My powers were either growing stronger, or killing me. In that moment I clung onto the edge of Chuck’s desk. I bent over in pain for a few moments before shaking my head and standing up like nothing happened. So many things were wrong now. My uncle was changing. I didn’t know how, I just knew it was happening. Dean and Sam never talked about that kind of stuff. When I asked they would just go quiet and change the subject. No one really told me anything anymore. Then came the answer I knew was coming, but was still afraid to hear. 

    “I don’t know.” 


	13. 12. Cassie and Bible Camp

It had been a while since I had gotten the answer from Chuck. I was only half asleep, but when my father started shaking my shoulders I batted him away. I was finally getting sleep. 

    “C’mon Acer. It’s Cas.” My eyes opened. Those two words got me up and ready before the two expected. I could feel that something was up. I didn’t like it. 

…

So we arrive at the building where Cas had told my father we’d meet. On the way here I had a few surges like I’ve been having. Slight moment of pain, before it goes away. As I stepped through the doors I felt the vacancy of the place.

    “No one’s here.” My voice came out low. My father and uncle gave me a look as they walked into the war-torn room. I stayed under the threshold, keeping my arms tightly against my body. I could feel all the energy that had past through this room. How it all suddenly went away. My vision went through busts of clear to blurry. It caused me to step back. 

    “Acer you coming?” My father looked back at me after they looked around a bit. I shook my head. I could see just fine from where I stood. Especially when my uncle pointed out a body. 

   “It’s Cas.” Dean took off in a run as my uncle helped him get everything off of Castiel. 

Yet the moment the man opened his eyes. I knew it wasn’t real. 

    “That isn’t Cas.” I told.  His eyes went right to me. “Jim.” I spoke.

    “Ace.” Jimmy Novak said the name smoothly. I didn’t like hearing it spoken like it was coming from someone who I knew wasn’t Cas, but only looked like him. 

…

And so we got him something to eat before taking him to the motel. It was that night I happened to be restless. I took the couch. Something was changing in Sam, I could practically taste it from the air around him. He had slipped outside a few moments ago. Something about Jimmy bothered me as well. To add to the list. There had been something Cas was trying to tell dad. This was one of those times I could feel the weight of all that he kept from me. He always knew more than he let on. Movement caught my eye. When the door opened. Slowly I got up as it closed. Quickly grabbing my phone I followed Jimmy. I didn’t reveal myself until we got onto the bus. I sat down right next to him. A grey hooded jacket underneath my denim one. I could feel Jimmy’s eyes on me as I lowered the hood. He seemed to curse himself. 

    “Why?” 

    “Because you’re going to get yourself killed. Or your family at that. Think about it Jimmy. Is either of those options going to turn out any better than the other?” 

    “I need to see them.” 

    “I get that. But you’re just going to be putting them in danger.” 

    “You don’t know anything Eden.” Jimmy retorted. He seemed to only slightly regret his words. 

    “Oh do I? Has it ever occurred to you that I might want to see my mother ever again?” I snapped back. “You’re mister secrets over there. And you damn well know enough about me you jerk.” With that I put my hood back up and turned away from Jimmy. I had had enough of people treating me like I didn’t know anything. I’ve had enough with people treating me different period. It was them who didn’t know anything. Because they didn’t know a damn thing about me. Including my own father. My fingers wrapped around the feather necklace. I was tired of people in general. Closing my eyes I hoped for sleep. When it didn’t come I just stayed that way since I was still angry with Jimmy. 

…

My eyes opened as the bus came to a stop. I got off and waited for Jimmy. He at least had the decency to find me and not ditch me. I looked away from him with arms crossed. 

    “Eden I’m-” 

    “Save it.” I growled. “Let's get going.” 

    “You won’t call them.. Will you?” 

    “Let’s  _ go _ Jimmy.” 

Giving up Jimmy sighed, before leading the way to his home. Swiftly I took my phone out and sent the address to my father while Jimmy rang the doorbell. That was when a sudden pain slammed into my skull. I was almost knocked over. I held a hand to my head as the door opened and Jimmy looked back to me. 

    “You alright?” 

    “Jimmy?” Jim turned around to be face to face with his wife while I regained myself. 

There might have been a short conversation before I was remembered. 

    “Eden.” Jimmy called, I snapped out of it and followed them inside. 

    “Who’s this?” 

    “Amelia this is Eden. Eden. My wife Amelia.” The woman looked sceptical at that word. “I uh.. Found her on my way here. I’m trying to help her find her parents.” He looked into Amelia’s eyes. So much devotion and love lay within his eyes. She just looked fed up. I would have taken a greater disliking to her if I wasn’t mostly focused on the air around me. There was so much wrong with it. I could feel the disturbance weaved in the air, so thick it was virtually hanging in my face. I tensed. “She’s Clare’s age.” 

    “Is there somewhere I can lay down? I have a little bit of a headache.” I forced the small shy smile.

    “Of course honey.” 

I was shown to the family room to lay on the couch. Thankfully I could wrap my mind around a few things. But having not had much sleep, I eventually drifted off.

My head hurt as I woke up. Something was wrong. Very wrong. It was like the feeling I had earlier, but much stronger. My eyes opened to find Amelia being held by a demon. Swiftly I took out my knife that had been left in my jacket pocket. With one swift movement, I was on my feet, and the knife handle sticking out of the demon’s head. In that moment dad and Sam were next to me. 

    “‘Bout time you got here.” I muttered. I hunched over and flinched as my eyes changed color and pain erupted in my head. Dad took ahold of me as Sam took care of the last demon. My vision blurred. But out of what I could make out from my depleting vision, Sam used some kind of power. 

    “Eden, hold on.” Dad pulled me over his shoulder as we rushed to the Impala. I was handed to Sam when Dean rushed to the driver’s side. I was set in the middle as my father and uncle got into the vehicle. 

    “Is she alright?” Amelia asked concerned. No one answered. 

    “Dean?” 

    “I’m right here Acer. We’re safe for now.” 

    “Okay.” It felt like my brain had been deep fried. 

Closing my eyes I tried to block out the pain. I felt a jacket being draped around me as I curled up in the front seat…

I could feel the sweat collecting on my forehead as I felt myself against someone. 

    “How is she doing?” Dad asked. I could feel who I presumed to by my uncle shift. 

    “Still sleeping.” 

    “Hold on Jimmy we're almost there.” Dad told. 

    I shifted, surprising my uncle. “What happened?” I asked groggily. 

    “Nothing Acer. Go back to sleep.” But in that moment I was wide awake. There was nothing to explain my condition. Dad glanced over at me and sighed. 

    “You’re guess is just as good as mine. But right now I’m able to help. So let me.” I spoke. That was when Dad parked the car. Jimmy went down to the entrance of the warehouse. We stayed back, but the next thing we knew demons were right on us. There were two each for Sam and Dean. Only one for me, as they led us into the building. Jimmy’s family were there too, only, his wife was possessed. I struggled against the man who held me when the gunshot went off. At that same moment I crashed to my knees. Everything flashed white for a second before my eyes turned blue. I groaned as the pain waved through. Though the pain scale was only rising, I used that moment to kick my holder and break free. The knife he had failed to confiscate ended up in my hand before his head. Right before the next wave of pain, I tossed it to Dean. When said wave crashed in, I was curled up on the concrete floor, holding my head. The demon possessing Amelia had gone. Now Castiel was in their daughter Clare. I watched from the floor as Jimmy begged Cas to use him as a vessel once more. Even though I could hardly see, but the shine in Jimmy’s eyes, the break in his voice. He wanted to protect his daughter, he didn’t want her to suffer through what he had. Even after wanting out so badly, Jimmy was willing to go back for his daughter’s sake. And so Castiel complied. He possessed Jimmy once more. A groan escaped my lips in that moment. Dad rushed to my side. Castiel only gave me a glance. That was nothing like him. Not at all. He said that he didn’t serve humanity. Especially not us. I watched Castiel’s blurry feet walk away, as everything went black. 


	14. 13. Home Sweet Abandoned Home

Without even opening my eyes I could feel as if I was in an ancient place. Somewhere where I wasn’t alone. I had someone who understood me who had stood where my feet were planted now. The energy of this place waved around me. It was old and new all in one. There was someone here, or had been. It felt as if she was protecting me, guiding me. Then there was that sense that someone was physically with me. No doubt the person who had sent me here. Opening my eyes I faced the small pond that was overcast by a large tree. The oak was large, Its branches and leaves blocking bits of the night sky. This place had a  a woven in century old peacefulness to it. From the moment I felt myself shift here, the feeling had embedded itself into me. 

Come to find out my uncle had an addiction for demon blood. From there I was given bits and pieces of the entire story. It only added to, and made sense of things I saw when I first met the Winchester brothers. But some of what I had seen still confused me. 

My breath floated into the sky. My mind thought of how my father must be panicking since I had dissapeared. But then again with the apocalypse so close, maybe he wasn’t. He had so much on his hands, so much stress. He hardly had even given me a glance. Then again I had been silent the entire time at Bobby’s, now there was one less thing for them to worry about. He had even missed my own birthday caught up in all this apocalypse stuff. But who was I kidding? I had too. I felt much older than thirteen. 

    “Zachariah and Castiel must have shipped him off to a safe room somewhere by now.” The all too familiar voice came to me. The very voice that talked me through my nightmares and turned them into better dreams. An angel who had stood over my crib since I was tiny. Someone, who had taught me quite a bit of what I knew. Including trickery. Gabriel. I looked over to him. He stared up at the star dotted sky. Next thing I knew Gabe was next to me, his golden eyes looking into my green ones. He always seemed like my watchful, protector. My older brother. That and this feeling like a protector was always around. But that one I could never figure out. 

    “This place.. It feels so… so powerful..” I spoke. 

    “As it should.” I sensed there was something he wasn’t telling me. 

    “There is more to this story of yours.” 

    “And it is not mine to tell.” With a small huff I left it well alone. I could tell there was a more important matter at hand. 

    “You brought me here to look at more than just stars.” With a blink we had shifted within this little paradise. Now we were standing in front of two crosses. A few new flowers were beginning to form after I stepped closer to them. Two white flowers had overgrown over them, making the names hard to read. The flowers were almost seeming like they were dying. Brushing the fading green almost vines, I saw it then. Two names, and a board connected the two, telling the last name. 

The first one read:  _ Sara _

The second:  _ James _

Below:  _ Van Hallen _

My eyes widened at the sight of it. Making a move to back up, I ended up on my butt. These two. They were my grandparents. 

My eyes turned slight blue as I reached out once more. Standing, Gabriel and I started walking to the house. The two flowers glowed in the moonlight with flickers of new life. They had been there for more than fifteen years. Just by touch I knew. Mom had grown them herself, with her power. 

From the moment my hand grazed the wood of the old house I could feel all of what had happened inside. The life that was given. Life that was ended. So much in between. Just standing under the whole in the floor, moonlight cascading in from the bedroom window, it felt as if this was where part of my history lies. That there were secrets behind these walls. This was where a story began, and without it another wouldn’t have been written. My eyes shone with understanding I quite didn’t find, but something within me did. 

Then I was ripped from it all. Taken someplace raw and new. 

    “Aw there you are.” My hair stood on end the moment Zachariah's breath poisoned the air. 

“I was wondering when that would work.” 

    “ _ Zachariah _ .” I growled. 

    “That’s my name! Please don’t wear it out.” He was too cheery for the occasion. 

Who the hell would be this peppy when the apocalypse was practically at the doorstep, breaking down the door? Not any logical person in their right mind. Then again, I always wondered how much of a mind Zachariah did have. 

“Hey. Don’t get touchy. I just need a mere thing to entertain me while your father runs around with Castiel. Silly of them to think they can stop the apocalypse.” Zachariah made a tsking noise. 

    “What do you mean?” I gave him a weary look. 

    “But I thought you didn’t care.” Zachariah’s grinned widened. 

With the snap of his fingers I was tossed onto a dirt road. Tumbling, I rolled into the brush. That was when a bright light shot up into the sky from far away. Wherever it came from, I could hear the boom from where I was. I knew it wasn’t good. Pushing myself up, my eyes landed on the cabin. The road, was actually a driveway. As I walked down it my mind played what possibly happened. The impala rolling down the drive. Peaking inside the truck I tried to determine who’s place this was. Or better yet, where I was. South Dakota plates answered part of my question. 

Soon I found myself climbing the stairs. I tried knocking, but the door creaked open when my knuckles met the wood. So I stepped inside, taking a look around. Like someone had a long time ago. Two people had went in and out of that door together. Something made me feel uneasy about this place. As I moved more inside I found the place to be a wreck. Furniture tipped over, glass shattered onto the floor. I could hear laughter in my head as a happy couple moved about the place. My eyes turned blue as I saw the house’s younger version. The cry of a baby, short but there. The very same child’s innocent and curious squawking sounds. The visitors this cabin has had. I picked up a broken picture frame. The picture was torn inside. That was when I heard it. 

_ “Malia! Malia sweetheart. I’m back.”  _ I knew that voice. But it was much younger. 

_ Dad _ , I thought. 

_ “Malia?” _

I stiffened as I entered the nursery. A hellhound was sitting in the corner of the room. When her eyes met mine I jumped back. She stood, but made no threatening movements towards me. Then she disappeared. 

The arm I had used to shield me went down as my breathing slowly evened. My back still set against the wall as I pressed the heels of my hands to my eyes. 

This was the house I sort of grew up in. Something… something had happened to mom. She was taken. By who and what I still didn’t know. 

The morning light slowly seeped into the windows, hitting the hallways that led to the kitchen, the very one I hadn’t moved from. All I wanted to be at the moment, was with my father. I thought hard about it, before I felt myself shift.

The apocalypse had started. I knew that much to be true as I came to the new place. Opening my eyes, I found I was seeing my father right as he turned around. He and Sam had unsure expressions. 

    “Eden?”  

    “I hope so.” I mutter. Next thing I knew I was pressed up against my father with his arms around me. 

    “Why do you keep disappearing?” Dean mumbled into my hair before he suddenly kissed it. I was weirded out for a second at the sudden display of affection. 

    “If I fully knew, it  _ wouldn’t  _ be happening.” I told as he backed away. That was when Sam pulled me to him. 

    “Hiya Sammy.” I smiled awkwardly, before sitting on the edge of a bed. “What’s up with the hugs? You two nearly die or something?” I had meant it as a joke. 

    “Nearly is an understatement.” Dean spoke under his breath as he sat near me. 

    “Oh.” 

That was when there was a knock at the door. We all raised our eyebrows, before Sam answered. 

    “Oh my gosh! It really is you Sam!” I heard the squeal. Instantly I wanted to shoot myself. The door widened, then closed behind the blonde girl. “Oh.. and Dean. You look different than what I imagined.” Then her eyes landed on me. She started jumping up and down. “Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh.” She blurted all in one breath. “Angel!” I cringed at the name. Only one person called me that, and currently he was out of his cage. Once again, a set of arms wrapped around me. “You’re so cute and adorable! And I could just love you forever!” My hand was moving to my pocket to find my knife but Dean’s look caused me to stop. In my own defence, my eyes turned slight blue.

_ ‘Get off me.’  _ The demand was sent to her mind. 

    The girl squealed and let me go. “Just like the book! Ooooohh.” She pinched my cheeks and I jerked away. 

    “Who are you?” 

    “Becky Rosen.” She answered right away. She looked like she wanted to throw herself at Sam. “I have an important message from Chuck. The angels have lost Michael’s sword and have to find it. He said it’d be at a castle on a hill of 42 dogs.” We all looked confused other than Becky. I hated this girl since the moment she stepped in. Now we were left to figure out this new amazing hint. 


	15. 14. Big Angel, but No Leverage

I tossed and turned in my sleep. My eyes opened suddenly after Dad finally figured out what Becky had meant. I wasn’t awake when Bobby showed up, but I new right away something was off. That was when he took the knife out. My mind raced, and all I could think about was getting up. I went to get up, and instead fell off the couch. When I opened my eyes again, they had changed color. I wasn’t in the motel anymore. 

    “Son of a…” I breathed. Everything was black, or close to it. Keeping my eyes closed I tried to feel my way around in the trees. It was when my hand connected with someone’s shoulder I jumped back. The next thing I knew I was on the ground. Quickly I rolled over and went to run. I was hardly off the ground when a hand latched onto the hood of my sweatshirt. 

     “Hold on.” I was jerked to my feet, almost falling over once more. This time two sets of hands held me up. By this time, out of habit my eyes were wide even though I couldn’t see. When nothing happened after several moments, I thought about the voice. It was familiar. 

     “Wait… Ellen right?” There was a tug on my sleeve before an arm wrapped around me. 

     “Yes kid. Jo’s here too.” 

    I had almost tripped as I felt the sun against my skin, causing me to close my eyes. “Are you blind?” Jo asked. 

    I reached into the breast pocket of my jean jacket, taking out my aviators. “Temporarily, yes.” 

Cas had given me them for my birthday several years ago. They were dark enough to help me at moments like these. I didn’t use them as much as I would have liked to. 

Blinking I felt tired all over again as the adrenaline ran out of my system. But before I could drift off, I was being asked a question. The car we were in turned and sped up a little. 

    “Do you know where we are?” Ellen asked. 

    “No clue.” Before I knew it the engine lightly purred as the car stopped. 

    “We’re at our motel now.” Jo told, before opening my door. I shook her hand off, almost sensing what was around me. Since I didn’t know the entire lay out I just started rambling. 

    “Top ten Classic rock songs..  _ Stairway to Heaven  _ by Led Zeppelin IV, 1971.  _ Free bird  _ by Lynyrd Skynyrd, 1973.  _ Whola Lotta Love _ \- Led Zeppelin II, 1969.  _ Smoke On The Water _ \- Machine Head, 1968.  _ We Will Rock You _ \- News of the World, 1977.  _ Sweet Emotion _ \- Toys in the Attic, 1975.  _ Dream On _ \- Aerosmith, 1973.  _ You Shook Me All Night long _ \- Back in Black, 1980.” I was saying it so casually, while walking ahead of Jo and Ellen. “ _ Walk this Way _ \- Toys in the Attic, 1973.  _ Sympathy for the Devil _ \- Beggars Banquet, 1968.  _ Don’t Stop Believin’ _ \- Escape, 1981.  _ Sweet Home Alabama _ \- Second Helping, 1974.  _ Black Dog  _ \- Led Zeppelin IV, 1971.  _ Light My Fire _ \- The Doors, 1967.” My hand found the doorknob. “Have you noticed that it’s been more than ten?” There was a shocked silence behind me as I opened the door. 

    “Watch out there's a-” Ellen started, but I was already inside, having knew about the step up she was going to warn me about. She had been thinking about it, and I was able to tell it was there on my own. “How?” 

    “Ever heard of echolocation?” Once more, a shocked silence. With a smile, I turned. “I may be thirteen, but I’m not as stupid as I look.” I made my way over to a comfy chair. “My dad always told me I tend to word vomit when I can’t see, or no one’s talking. Normally he’d just say a few random things to help me around.” 

    “Speaking of him. Who exactly is your father?” Ellen asked. “James and Sara never had a son.” My smile dropped at the thought of my father. Last I saw him he was being surrounded by demons, while his father figure held a knife to him. My shoulders slumped as I took my aviators off. Pulling my jean jacket closer to me I curled up. That wasn’t really a subject I wanted to talk about at the moment since I had no clue if he was alive or not. Jo and Ellen were quiet as they came to that conclusion. From there they left me alone. 

    “But I mumbled Van Hallen that day because it was the first name that came to mind when I could hardly speak enough to say my other last name.” With that I curled up and closed my eyes. The most sleep I have gotten lately was five minutes. 

…

    “We need to get her back either way Jo.” Ellen’s voice was quiet. 

    “This is the second time she’s appeared out of nowhere to end up with us. What if-” 

    “Joanna Beth, don’t even say it.” Ellen cut her daughter off. “We don’t even know how or why it’s happening, so we can’t assume that yet.” I could feel her eyes lock onto me as I stretched. 

    “I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again. If I knew what the hell was happening, it  _ wouldn’t  _ be happening.” I sat up, finding everything just blurry. That was when Ellen came over to look at my eyes. This was when I got my first real look of the two. “It’d also be great if you stopped giving me that look.” I mumbled. People looking at my eyes was starting to get old. 

    “I thought you said you were blind.” Jo mentioned.

    “I also said temporarily.” With a huff, my chin was finally released. “But I have a hunch that it is the angel Zechariah that is zapping me all over kingdom come.” My eyes adjusted, returning a little more to their usual green. 

    “Why would an angel do that?” Ellen asked before Jo could. 

    “Probably to spite my father.” Then I remembered the address that Dean had rambled off before Bobby attacked him. That would be where Michael’s sword was, at my grandfather’s storage in New York. But that could mean Zachariah could be there too. And I wasn’t sure if he’d gotten away from Bobby, but there was trouble either way. And that was when I was pulled from Ellen and Jo. I didn’t want to leave them, but wherever the hell I came to, I wasn’t blind this time. I was hunched over as someone held me down. I knew who it was in seconds.

    “What about your daughter?” Zachariah grinned darkly. That was when my eyes turned back to green a little more. Opening them I looked right to Dean. 

    “Whatever he says he’ll do don’t listen to him. He won’t.” Dean raised his eyebrow slightly. Sam was wheezing in a corner. “He’s too much of a coward.” 

    “Shut it.” Zachariah commanded, I looked him right in the eye. I knew he didn’t silence me. 

    “Because the last time he threatened my life, he got a timeout.” This made the angel holding me tremble with anger. Still, he did nothing. Next thing I knew one of the other angels took ahold of me. This was when pain prickled around my neck as his fingers dug into my throat. A slackie had just stepped up. Then their was a voice. One so familiar. But my oxygen was being cut off. The angel next to the one holding me, his eyes glowed before he dropped to the floor. Before I could make out anything I was thrown into the air. My body crashing down onto a pile of objects. Closing my eyes tightly, I listened to the voices. I didn’t focus on exactly what was being said, but just the sound of the people. Sam stopped gasping for breath. The next moment the pain subsided just enough. 

    “Acer?” Dean called. “You alright?” 

    Using the side of an overturned table, I pulled myself up enough so they could see me. “Define alright, then ask me again in about two hours or so.” Dean walked over and helped me up. My eyes met with Cas and I thought of what Gabriel had said. If it wasn’t for him to explain, that only left one person. He was looking right back at me in that moment. 

    “Acer?” Dean asked. “I asked you something.” I was pulled from my slight glare at Castiel. 

    “Sorry I didn’t catch that.” 

    Dean moved over, hand still gripping my arm like I might fall over any moment, and looked me in the eye. My vision having cleared by now. “What did you mean with what you said about Zachariah earlier?” 

    “Well… remember that day we first met Chuck? Bobby called you, said I just randomly vanished?” Dean’s eyes softened a little. He knew what I was talking about. “Zachariah had something to do with that.” I looked to Castiel now. “He called me an abomination, and said he was happy to rid the world of my existence..  That's all I can remember about that mostly.” My eyes shifted away from everyone. “Michael shows up, wipes my memory a little, and tells me that I have Azrael to thank for his saving my butt.” At the mention of the angel I looked to Cas. All problems between us aside, this angel was new to most of us in the room. None of us really knowing if they were exactly good or not. Along with the fact of why they would help me like that without obvious reason. 

    “Cas do you know who this angel is?” Sam spoke up. 

    “No. No one but a few know who they are. There is only lore about Azrael. Some even question if they are real.” 

That ended that. Another thing we had to look for was added to this entire pile of apocalyptic crap. Now we were going to look into the angel Azrael. 

 


	16. 15. We Three Winchesters

    “So that’s what happened?” I asked

    “Yeah. Don’t mention it. Bobby isn’t taking this very well.” My father had explained to me. I had looked up a few things on Azrael. I saved some things for further research when I could. Turns out they were an angel signified with death, angel of vengeance. A high ranked commander of God’s army. It depended on the religion, like Christianity had a scribe by the name of Azra, who became Azrael once he rose to be an angel, coming to heaven without dying. This angel was thought out to be another archangel. The list kept going on.

But now we made the short distance to Bobby’s room. That was when I first saw him in the wheelchair. Dad had brought me up to speed on how he got out of the demon situation a little while ago as we met up with Sam at the open door. I knew Bobby had been through all types of hell, but this event had to have been the worse. I only knew a lot about the kind of pain he was in. He’d feel useless, as I have a lot of times after going blind for a long time. Each time out during a hunt wherever I couldn’t see, I often felt like a burden. I hated that feeling with a burning passion. I hadn’t been feeling as well since our last encounter with Zachariah, but I sucked it up. There was a friend of ours who was suffering much more that I was. Cas showed up unexpectedly, and asked for my father’s pendant after informing he wasn’t able to heal Bobby. Castiel ended up leaving with the necklace to search for God, he mentioned seeking Azrael too. Then it was just us. Bobby soon got a call from his buddy Rufus. Turns out there was a whole town filled with demons. Sam and Dean made to leave. 

    “Eden, you-” dad paused trying to think of where I could go while they were away. But I cut him off before he could figure that out. 

    “No. I’m not being left behind again. It’s happened several times too many. I won’t stand for it much longer.” I gave my father a look, and that ended it. He didn’t seem like he wanted to fight much either. 

…

_ ~3rd~  _

As the three Winchesters pulled up onto the destroyed bridge, Eden was thrown into a vision. Of how destroyed the town was, and how it came to be that way. Causing her to lose most her sight. They got out of the Impala and took a small look at the bridge and the town. As much as their sight allowed them of course. 

    “Hey Dean.” Sam called, causing his niece and brother to move to him. “There’s something carved here in the cement.” Eden’s fingers smoothed over the carving. Her eyebrows furrowed as she had to retraced each shape. 

    “It’s enochian.” She soon concluded after the first three symbols of the six. Her eyes widened a little after she figured out what it was. 

    “What is it?” Dean inquired. 

    “It says Azrael.” The two brother’s looked at each other as the youngest Winchester spoke. 

So they got into the town quickly. Eden slowing down more each moment. She had started to feel worse when she had the vision. But the deeper into the town they went, the more she seemed to veer off. 

Sam and Dean glanced into an abandoned car with it’s radio still on. That was when they ran into a not so happy Ellen. 

    “Let's go.” She told them. 

    Dean looked over his shoulder. “Acer-” that was when he noticed his daughter wasn’t with them. “Eden?” He raised his voice. Now Sam frantically looked around as well.

    “We don’t have time. We need to move someplace safe.” 

     Sam put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “She’s smart. She’ll find someplace to stay where we can find her.” Hoping his little brother was right, Dean reluctantly followed Ellen. 

...

Eden had veered off from her father and uncle. Her head pounded and her vision was spotting up. She had to unzip her jacket since she was getting too hot. She only had on her jean jacket. While wandering around she had gotten caught on something. She jerked away until she was free, leaving her jacket discarded without notice. Eden stumbled right and left, soon dropping her phone. For some reason, something was keeping her on her feet long enough to where she had started moving toward the smoke. But she collapsed before she could get too close. Something of great power certainly did not want this girl here. There was only one other being he let roam this place other than the reapers taking the dead. But he would not put up with this girl and her abilities. She would sniff him out like a bloodhound with the kind of power coursing through her. Yet he was intrigued since he was only slightly able to tell this girl did not have her powers under control. But he was the horsemen War, and right now whatever he wanted, happened.  

...

    “Hey. Is something bothering you?” Ellen asked Dean. He had been pacing a lot. Dean looked to his younger brother. 

    “You saw how she was acting before.” 

    “Yeah.” Sam replied. Several of the other survivors glanced at the two.

    “When I felt her head on the way in she was warm. Small fever warm. But..” 

    “But you know it’s only going to grow with the kind of attacks she’s been having lately.” 

    “Yes.” Dean sighed. 

    “It would only make sense.” 

    “This girl. Wouldn’t happen to be Malia Van Hallen’s daughter, would it?” The older woman had been watching the two carefully. The look the Winchester brothers gave Ellen was surprised, and enough to give an answer. 

“So you two have been watching after her?” 

    “How do you know her?” Sam asked. 

    “Well I helped deliver her. And She’s been showing up a bit out of the blue on some of Jo and I’s hunts.” 

Once again the Winchester’s gave each other a look. This was when the decided on getting guns. Once that was done Sam and Ellen went out, only Ellen returned without the younger Winchester boy. A jacket and phone came in his place. This only caused Dean to go more on edge. 

    “What are you so worried about Eden anyway?” Ellen asked after a short while. 

    “She’s my daughter, of course I’m going to worry.” This was almost shocking news to Ellen. Almost. 

… 

When Sam and Ellen were out, it wasn’t long before they spotted the smoke. They knew it would be the demon’s base camp, but they questioned why there was a fire at all. Sam was worried that they had Eden. 

It was when they came closer, the found her. 

She was a curled up form right next to a parked car. Without a thought, Sam rushed to her, only then thinking about not being spotted. Ellen soon was on his tail. 

Sweat lined Eden’s forehead. From the moment Sam felt her face, she was hot. He knew that something had to be causing this. This wasn’t normal. That was when the butt of a gun hit his head. 

    “You leave her alone!” Rufus snapped as Jo struggled with her mother. Words were traded, before Ellen managed to escape. It was on her way back she found Eden’s things. But Sam was knocked out while Jo checked to make sure Eden wasn’t possessed. But the shape she was in hinted that she was far from it. Rufus crouched down across from Jo. He turned the little girl onto her back. He spotted the pentagram ring on her thumb, along with the other ring she wore. He looked to Jo, figuring out she knew this girl. 

    “Malia’s girl?” Jo nodded. “Let’s get her inside.” With that Rufus picked her up and brought her in. 

They cleared a small room for her on the first floor. It just so happened to be close to the door. Unlike Sam, they hadn’t noticed too much wrong with her. After they called it good, they went upstairs to try to get the demon out of Sam. They didn’t have much luck in that department, finding salt and holy water didn’t work. Eden had been placed in a living room typed setting, just in case anything happened so they could get to her easily. They still didn’t know what was wrong. It was because War was slowly killing the girl with her own immune system. He didn’t want any of them to know. But Sam had kept telling Jo that Eden had a bad fever. If it was left alone for too much longer, they’d have to force it down. That or she would die. One thing War didn’t care for, he just wanted her out of the way. To him if the girl died, then she died. If she didn’t then he wouldn’t kill her. So long as she stayed out of his way. 

Jo sat down on the couch with Eden, who seemed to be blinking awake. Her head pounded like no other, and her vision was distorted with black dots. It wasn’t because of her own powers this time. She wanted so badly to get up and set something cold on her head. But she could hardly move as it was. When she tried to tell Jo, her voice would crack. After a few moments of silence, Eden looked to Jo. 

    “W-Winc..Winchester.” She croaked. 

    “Sam’s upstairs, tied up. He can’t get to you.” Jo reassured.

    “No.” Eden was sent into a small coughing fit. “Win..chester.” Her vision was getting even stranger by the minute, the entire room was slowly starting to spin. 

    “Wait. Your a-” Jo was cut off as there was a scream from upstairs. Rufus had been listening to their small conversation, and rushed up the stairs with Jo behind him. The man who claimed to have been attacked by the demon upstairs came down and walked over to Eden. He gave her a crooked smile. He turned his ring a little before pulling the blanket up onto her more. This wasn’t exactly his specialty, but he had picked up a trick or two from Pestilence. Eden tried to squirm, knowing the man above her wasn’t human at all. She tried to speak, only to find her voice failed her. Eden’s heavy breaths slowed ever so slightly as her struggling stopped. 

    “Shhhhhh. Sleep, sleep.” War whispered as Eden went still. For a second she stopped moving. Before War set off for the other safe house, he found she was still breathing, but didn’t have much time left. Sweat slid down her forehead. She twitched, knowing her uncle’s situation. Causing her own to get worse, she used her powers to escape her own body. She had only done it once before. She made her way upstairs to Sam, before tugging off his bounds. Since she still had a lot of control, Eden dropped the ring that had been on her right ring finger. A gold band with the word  _ Fearless _ . 

_ ‘Sam, I’m letting you go. Do me a favor. Find Dean, cut off War’s ring. Then you can worry about me. Hand that to him for me will you?’ _

_ ‘What about you? Why are you a ghost?’ Sam thought.  _

_ ‘We don’t have much time for me to explain. I’m fine, but if you keep dilly-dallying then I will be one. I can’t stay like this for much longer because it’s causing me to get worse. Good luck.’ _

With that Eden faded back into her own body. 

…

War had shown up to the small safehouse as Dean concluded it had to be the said horseman. He barged in, swaying what the people inside thought. Causing Ellen and Dean to be chased out. He knew time was running out for Eden. If she could sense angels and demons as she did, a horseman would be no problem. He had figured out that War would be causing her to be like this. Just so he could have his fun. It also caused a war inside of Dean. The people they had armed were now moving to the house, but by now, Dean was planning on having to take Eden down to the small river at the edge of town. All the sudden a pair of hands latched onto his shoulders. He was ready for about anything right now. 

    “Dean.” Sam spoke, causing his older brother and Ellen to relax. 

    “How-” 

    “There’s no time to explain right now. We need to find War before he hightails it out of here. The ring is the source of his power.” 

    “I got this, I can try to help out with the fight that’s about to go down. You two go.” 

Dean was uneasy about this decision. He didn’t get much of a say, before he was being tugged along by his brother. So the two quickly went off, Sam passing Eden’s ring to Dean before they encountered War. The horseman was cocky, right before Dean cut his fingers off. His ring propped to the ground. Sam took the knife from Dean. 

    “I got this, you go.”

The older Winchester didn’t have to be told twice. In a hurry he rushed through the streets as most people were now finding no one was a demon. But as he crashed into the house Ellen was still trying to talk to Jo and Rufus. The latter was already starting to come to that conclusion, but Jo went to fight against her mother as Dean shook Eden’s shoulders. 

     “Acer?”  His hope was starting to diminish. Her eyes cracked open the slightest bit, he felt her forehead. “Damn it.” With that he picked the girl up, letting the blanket float to the floor before he took off once again. 

Some of the people were still slightly confused, so there was a round or two fired at Dean. All of them missed, but came pretty close. Nothing would slow him down at this point. He had three people on his tail that were ready to help. Jo had grabbed the blanket, Ellen a towel. Rufus was keeping up to do whatever he could. Eden could hardly see anything, her eyes turning blue. But everything was blurred anyway. Her eyelids were becoming heavy as the river was in Dean’s sight. Something was guiding him to a deeper part of the river. Marks of some kind that he somehow knew to follow. He glanced down to find his daughter’s eyes closing. This only caused Dean to move faster. Soon he hit his knees, setting Eden in the cold water. His eyes twitched back and forth, looking for movement as he held her under. Sam slowed down and met the eyes of Rufus, who was unsure if they had made it on time. This was a scene Eden had been through before. She still felt tired. At the same time a need to fight built up inside her. Her eyes closed, and she went still. The hand that held her down, brought her to the surface. Ellen stepped forward to hand the towel to Dean regardless. The moment she took that step, coughing erupted from in front of Dean. This caused everyone to let out a breath. Eden was wrapped in a towel, then blanket. Dean was sitting on the ground with his arms around her. Eden’s head was on her father’s chest. Neither of them were even considering moving. She was still taking deep breaths when Sam crouched down next to Dean. Eden’s eyes had been closed for several moments. But Dean could feel each time she took in a breath. 

    “Close call huh?” There was nothing else he could think to say, and even with that Sam was kicking himself for speaking at all.

    “Too close.” Dean murmured. He had almost lost her. But it was a warning, and he could see it much better than the others. He turned around to look at Ellen after helping Eden up. “Could you take her back to Bobby’s?” 

   “But-” 

   “Eden.” Dean snapped. “Your uncle and I want you to be safe.” He didn’t want to tell the other reason in front of the other two. Rufus had  went off to help clean up after he knew they were all okay. With that Eden was pushed to Ellen and Jo. Jo having a slight inner conflict hearing that Eden was Dean’s daughter. But nonetheless, handing her stuff back to her, she was shooed away from her father and uncle. 

 


	17. 16. Since you Left

**_~3rd~_ **

It had been several months since Eden was allowed to go on hunts. She was stuck at Bobby’s all the time since Dean stopped letting her go. Castiel stopped fighting it. She knew he was hiding something from her. And she was sick of being kept in the dark. Eden spoke of possibly going to stay with her uncle. Bobby didn’t care as long as Sam and her father didn’t. She lied, saying they were. So she put a small plan into action, Castiel soon popping up behind her in the cold night air. What he didn’t know what that Michael had visited her in her dream. He had answered several of her questions. Her mother was gone, no one knew where, even if she was still alive. He had also told her that if she wanted to know more, it was Castiel who was to explain. It was not the archangels place to intrude. The last being that not many have seen Azrael. Not even the archangels.

Michael had healed her vision a little, but it was slowly wearing off. Proof of how bad that was becoming if an archangel couldn’t heal it. Eden had only used her powers once since they had defeated War. Her vision was still messed up. It made her wonder if they’d ever become normal again, or if she would become blind one day. Her eyes were still green, but just more and more blue added to it. A problem glasses could never fix. She sighed and rested her chin on her fist as Castiel came and sat next to her on the hood of a car.

    “How are your eyes?” When she didn’t answer, it was Cas’s turn to sigh. “I can tell Ace, they’ve gotten worse.” 

    “It’s been taking longer to regain whatever sight I have left, but it’s not like I’m completely blind.” She spoke. It had only been on a few occasions she was totally blind, all others she was close, but never relied on her vision. 

    “Yet.” Eden was mad at him, but the one word he uttered would send her off the edge. 

    “It’s all worth it. Especially this.” Eden reached up and set her hand on Castiel’s cheek. 

    “Eden don’t-” But he was too late. 

By this point Eden was sick of being kept in the dark. Ever since she was young Castiel had never even so much as let her poke him. He’d never make a move to really come in contact with her either. The one time she had punched him, he was guarded, having known it was coming. She was fed up with not getting the answers she needed, of how he just kept running from this. It drove Eden insane not knowing what she was, of who she was. She wasn’t a profit like she had once thought she could be, so she wasn’t fully human, if at all. The way Castiel has danced around this for years on end hinted that Eden might not be anything good. She knew it was time, weather either of them were ready or not, for her to find exactly what monster lay inside her. What monster Castiel has been keeping under wraps since the day he first helped her. 

Eden wasn’t prepared for what she saw. But it filled in a lot of gaps. Getting off the car hood she stared pointedly at Cas. Her eyes didn’t turn any other shade of color than what they were. It was the slightest sign that she had most of it under control. 

    “Why?” Eden croaked. The information she just found out shown how betrayed she was. How she now felt. She had put all her trust in him. And he kept a secret as big as the one she knew now all to himself. 

    “Ace-” 

    “Don’t! Just don’t.” Eden was shaking now from anger. Tears burned the back of her eyes, but she wouldn’t let Castiel see. “Don’t ever call me that. I don’t ever want to see you again.” 

With that, and her newfound power, she went elsewhere. 

Eden pulled her jacket closer to her. She was at war with herself. Dean was out on a hunt as always, and she didn’t want to bother Bobby. There was only one person she wanted the most at the moment. The one she hadn’t seen since Dean stopped hunting with him. After entering the bar, the girl received a few looks. The strap of her bag slung over her shoulder as she kept her head down. Her eyes looked for him. When they found him, she felt her entire body relax. The strange burn behind her eyes returned as he found her. Eden couldn’t hold it back anymore. She dropped her bag once she was close and threw her arms around him. 

    “Surprise uncle Sammy.” She muttered into his shirt. Sam dropped a knee with slight shock to be more at level with the girl than he had been. Knowing this couldn’t have been good, he put his  arms around her. “Can I stay with you?” The question was hardly audible

    “Hey, it’s okay. That’s alright.” He looked up to Lindsay who had been standing by him when Eden came in. She gave a questioning look, but Sam mouthed for some water. 

Once Sam had gotten the girl calmed down, they sat at a booth in the now almost empty bar. The other workers were leaving. Eden curled up in the corner of the booth. 

    “Do you want to talk about it?” Sam asked softly, sitting with her. Since she had read Cas, Eden was just now feeling the other part to being betrayed. After putting a lot of trust in someone while they put the wool over their eyes for so long. Eden just shook her head. She felt abandoned. Bobby had other things to worry about. So did her father, who was still out hunting, or waiting to find another case, she just didn’t know anymore. Then there was Sam, who had dropped everything the moment she came in. But who had also left without even so much as a goodbye. Dropped off the face of the earth. Never texted, never called back. Then again he probably got rid of that phone. Who knew? Lindsey walked over with a glass of water. 

    She slid it over to Eden as she sat on the other side of the booth. “There you go sweetheart.” The response Lindsey received was a sad half smile. The girl didn’t make much eye contact for a while. She sat quietly sipping the water, letting them all be in silence. But it wasn’t rushed. 

    “Why did you leave?” The silence was broken then, by a question she knew the answer to. Sam considered his answer carefully since Lindsey was now looking at him. 

    “I’m not fit for that line of work anymore Ede. Just needed to start a life of my own.” 

    “Can I stay with you for a while?” Another quiet question before Eden went back to sipping the water. 

    “What about your dad?” 

    “Working, as always. Has been a lot since you left.” She was breaking out of the shell, and he knew it. 

    “Alright. But I’m still calling your father.” 

    “Thank you uncle Sammy.” Sam pulled her closer.

“Please don’t leave like that again.” 

    “I won’t.” Sam answered quietly. 

    “Uncle Sammy?” Lindsey asked. They had both almost forgotten she was there. “Wait, so is this your niece Keith?” 

    “Um. Yeah.” 

    “What’s up with the Sammy part?” 

    “His middle name is Samuel. A lot of people have gotten into the habit of calling him that.” Eden joined in. 

    “I see.” 

    “Ede this is Lindsey.” Eden looked at her uncle, finding he had talked about her. 

With the wall down much more, they sat together for a little while longer, just talking to pass the time. 


	18. 17. Tricks up his Sleeves

Sam drove up to the meeting point. I had listened to them on the phone. Dean had sounded spooked. So when the car came to a stop, we both got out. This was the first time in a while we were all together. It felt like it had been a long while. Dean looked to Sam, but once his gaze shifted, his eyes didn’t leave mine for a while. He seemed on edge the closer we got. Then he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. That was when I saw the memory he couldn’t get out of his head. 

 

_       “Cas where’s Eden?” Castiel’s face dropped. “The other guy changes the subject whenever I ask.”  _

_      “She’s gone Dean. Has been for years now. Just like I haven’t been an angel for a long time. Most of them have left. Even Azrael went away.” Castiel seemed to get more  sad at the mention of the angel.  _

_     “W… What happened?”  _

_     Cas turned away for a second. “She died in your arms. And you continued to blame yourself over the years. You think that if you would have said yes to Michael then maybe she would have lived. But you didn’t listen, so she had to pay the price.”  _

_     “Could it?”  _

_     “Maybe. Maybe not. But future you hasn’t really accepted that maybe he could have stopped it. But from what I understand. You can’t, no matter what you do.”  _

_ It’s her destiny. _

 

None of it left my mind as I sat at the motel in silence. I had entered a poker game with a witch, or warlock. Same as Sam had. Rules let me use my powers, and I did so to help dad, who’s time had been running out. The warlock told me if I had lost, I would have died then and there. He said I would not live past eighteen. Neither Dean or Sam knew about what I’ve been told, or that using my powers is slowly making my eyesight even worse. I stopped using them as much since it was such a sacrifice. I was still mad at Cas, not having talked much to Sam about why, he just knew I was. But we were all back together, that was what I cared most about currently.

I opened my eyes at the strange soap opera sounding music. My father sat at the edge of his bed watching the tv as a doctor stepped into an elevator with a nurse. I raised an eyebrow and stood. I sat on the edge of my Uncle’s bed. The two characters started making out. 

_ Lovely.  _

I glanced at my father before looking at him strangely. He was so zoned into the show it's was kinda creepy. Snapping my fingers I found it was like the real world didn’t exist. Rolling my eyes I prepared to smack my father on the back of his head. 

    “What are you watching?” Sammy looked in from the doorway of the bathroom, they were both suiting up. And it was then that Dean snapped out of it. 

    “Of course.” I grumbled, letting my hand drop as my father looked back to see it. I snatched the remote and looked at the guide. 

    “Dr.Sexy M.D….” I trailed off, having too many things to say but not the right words to use. I gave my father a sharp look. 

    “It’s based on a book.” I felt the urge to slap him again. 

    “When did you have menopause?” Sam and I asked at once. We glanced at each other as Sam came over to get his jacket. I handed it to him. 

    “It’s called channel stuffing.” Dean sounded slightly defensive. 

    “Which is exactly what I’ll be doing while you two play dress up.” I pointed the remote at them both as Dean grabbed his keys and Sam put on his jacket. 

    “You ready Sam?” Dean ignored me. 

    “Are you?” I received a small glare from my father when I snorted at the comeback. 

    “And if you even think about leaving-” my dad pointed at me. 

    “I’m to have my phone and knives on me at all time. If I even consider leaving I am to report to you or Sam. Or even both. Sir yes sir.” I gave a mocking salute as the two left. 

“Finally.” I breathed, and plopped down on the bed, and looked for something else to watch. 

…

~3rd~

Dean and Sam were questioning Kathy Randoff. They had just gotten out of her that it was The Incredible Hulk that had killed her husband. That was when Dean’s phone went off. Sam gave his older brother a sharp look while the now widow looked confused and frustrated.

    “Mind if I check? I need to take this one..” Dean pulled out his phone to check who was calling after Mrs.Randoff gave a curt nod. Dean looked at Sam, before standing. “Excuse me.” He answered the call. “Hey Acer..” 

    “Who is it?” Kathy asked quietly as Dean left the room.

    “My partner has to spend a long time away from his daughter. He makes sure he knows about every step she takes sometimes.” Sam explained.

…

The police scanners went off. The cop mentioned that there was a kid with him. That got the brother’s attention quickly. So off they went to to warehouse. Suspicion rose within both, but they stepped through the doors to find Eden. Turns out they stepped through the doors to be launched into a hospital. 

    “Dad?” Eden called from the wheelchair. A few of the nurses and interns gushed at this. Eden wheeled up to Dean. 

    “Acer. What are you doing here?” 

    “Trying to find you obviously.” There were a few distractions along the way before the three started moving. Sam being nice, pushed Eden along in front of him. Meanwhile her father pointed out every little part and explaining who each doctor was. He mentioned the word sexy almost twice in each sentence. It made his daughter cringe. Then the seemingly main character strode toward them. Eden raised an eyebrow and had a mix of confusion and a little horror on her face. She could sense the presence. She didn’t know exactly where they were though. 

    “Doctor.” Dr.Sexy spoke to both Sam and Dean seperatly, both responding with the same word. He started speaking to Dean about ‘defying a direct order’, but soon paused. He looked down at Eden. 

    “Well. Excuse me little miss. Looks like you found your father. I think we should be getting you back to your room now.” 

    “But-” 

    “No, you need to rest.” The man went to push Eden down the hall and to wherever he would take her when Dean noticed his footwear. In that moment Dean pushed the man against the wall, as Eden turned her chair back to face them. 

    “You’re not Dr.Sexy.” Dean growled. 

    “Definitely not the weirdest, and most creepy sentence I’ve ever heard.” Eden shuddered. She sat up when she could feel the angel even closer now, like they wanted her to know they were much closer than she thought. Sam and Eden gave Dean a weird look as he told the ‘imposter’ what made the fictional man ‘Dr.Sexy’ was something about cowboy boots. 

    Sam and Eden spoke at the same time: 

    “Yeah you’re not a fan.” 

    “You’re such a fangirl.” Eden rolled her eyes. 

    “Guilty pleasure.” Dean mumbled frustrated.

    “Too much information.” Eden pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes. 

    “Call security.” The imposter ordered. 

    “Go ahead. See, we know what you are.” 

In that moment. Time literally froze. 

And Gabriel revealed himself.

 

Eden went to call out but found her voice lost. 

Gabriel was proud of his little concoction, telling that he couldn’t resist with the Winchester brothers around. 

    “Call it my own little idiot box.” 

_ ‘Idiot box is the right words to use.’  _ Eden thought. Gabriel looked at her, before explaining what the brothers had to do. 

    “What are the rules?” 

    Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows as Eden found her voice. “Loki you-” Both the girl and trickster disappeared. 

    “Son of a bitch!” Dean grunted. 

By this time Gabriel decided to let Eden see her father. He could tell she might have another one of her fits if she keeps. So he let her join the Supernatural show. 

    “I’m going to need a bigger mouth.” Laughter erupted from the crowd, then applause as Eden walked through the door, sketchbook in hand. She looked between the sandwich and her father with an open mouth like she was about to say something, when she sighed. 

    “No comment.” She spoke, causing the audience to laugh as she sat at the table with her sketch book. She started to finish up her drawing  of an angel. That was when Sam came in, more applause followed his entry. He asked about doing research and with a guilty expression Dean said he had done plenty. That was when the girl in a bikini leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom. There were some chuckles and ooo’s admitted from the audience. 

    “Dean. We have a bit more research to do.” She raised her eyebrows and smiled.

    “Son of a bitch!” Dean squeaked. 

    “For the love of anything. Dean!” Eden drug her hands over her face, causing the crowd to laugh. Meanwhile Sam made his way over to the girl to lead her out and apologized. Sam and Dean pondered on how long they would be stuck ‘playing their roles’ when Castiel walked in. 

    “I escaped.” He told. Eden had stood when he came in, her shoulders going tense. “This thing is much more powerful than it should be.” 

     She put her anger for him aside at this moment. “It's G-” Eden tried. But she had forced Gabriel’s hand on this one. He didn’t like doing something that may cause a fit, but he had to. 

A searing pain ripped through Eden’s skull while Castiel was taken from the scene and Gabriel entered. Castiel, before he was zapped away, recognized the trickster. Dean was holding onto Eden’s shoulders when the pain went away. Dean approached Gabriel and gave him a piece of his mind. This was when Gabriel told his plan, that he wanted the brothers to play the game in real life. 

    “Well you’re somebody’s bitch.” Dean was slammed against the door as Gabriel set them straight. That was when the fit came on. Eden’s eyes turned blue as she hit her knees. She hunched over to the point her elbows helped her keep from crumpling to the floor. Gabriel had only slightly let his guilt show on his face before he disappeared, setting the girl in a safe place. 

By the time the brothers ‘killed’ the trickster, most of Eden’s fit died down. She was left on the floor wheezing. But they didn’t find her until they trapped Gabriel. She missed out on half the conversation. She lay near Dean's feet since he knew he couldn’t help in any way. 

    “Which one are you then?” Dean asked. 

    That was when Eden finally got out the name. “G-Gabriel.” All three glanced at her. The archangel in the ring of holy fire looked at the girl sadly before he continued his little spiel about what had to happen. He hated seeing her like that. “G-Gabe.”

She was hardly aware of the tension in the room. Slowly she coughed a little and stood. She looked Gabriel in the eye. The discussion was mostly over, as Dean helped her stable herself.

That was when Castiel was brought back, and they started to leave. Dean put a hand on her back after he hit the fire alarm, Sam helped with almost herding Eden out as well while they left Gabriel. She looked back at her friend as long as she could, before the door was shut. 


	19. 18. When We Were Us

Dad paused after our apparent hurry to look at all the impalas that were lined in the parking lot. 

I really didn’t have much of a clue about what was going on. I looked around as the two got angry with Chuck, who had called us here. Yet he was saying he wasn’t. 

    “Sam!” Becky squealed, rushing over to my uncle. “Oh and Eden.” She gushed, pinching my cheeks. “Just as cute as ever!” 

Dad took ahold of the collar of my jean jacket and yanked me from Becky’s grip before I could strangle her. I flinched as more pain ran through my head. Sam cast me a weary look. 

    “What’s up with her?” Chuck asked. But before Dean could explain a look of realization came over his face. “Oh.. Nevermind.” 

    “How do you know?” My father questioned. 

    I rubbed the bridge of my nose. “He’s a profit genius.” Four sets of eyes turned to me as I spoke my first few words of the day. That was when we were interrupted. 

    “Hey Chuck! It’s showtime.” He had a bright smile. Chuck apologized for some reason and went inside. The three of us, and Becky followed. I stepped in front of dad to put more distance between Becky and I as I opened the door. A chubby man walked our way and chuckled. 

    “Hey Dean. How’s it going?” Doing a quick observation with how he was dressed, I came to the conclusion of what this all was. My father and uncle were just flat out lost. Then the chubby guy looked to me. In that moment I felt like I was about to kill someone. “Hey there sweetie. You must have been dragged into all this haven’t you?” I raised an eyebrow. “You make an adorable Angel. Just between you and me, I liked Carver Edlund’s  _ Eden _ books.” 

    “He what?” Was all I could get out. The man chuckled again, patting my shoulder before walking off. The coldness of my fingers helped my throbbing head as I set them on my temple. Blue had swirled a little more into my eye.

    “Who the hell are you?” Dad asked blankly. 

    “I’m Dean too. Duh.” The stranger turned, but soon looked back. “And smart thinking about bringing Angel along with you. Don’t see many people dressing as her around here.” 

    Now I drug my hands over my face as a scarecrow guy walked up to us. I tuned out his conversation, until he looked to me and tilted his head. “Uh oh. You have Angel with you. Have fun sweetie.” I was about to gouge my own eyes out as I saw all the other people dressed up. All the sudden the most annoying voice flooded my ears.  

    “Its awsome! The first ever Supernatural convention.” She paused. “Though there are a few people here as Angel, the main character of the  _ Eden  _ books. She was mentioned a few times in the actual story.  Chuck says she’s fully introduced after Dean gets back from hell. There are also a few Alyssas too. They seem pretty interesting. I mean she is a very good friend in trying to help them. ” 

Yeah. I was going to kill her. Damn convention or not. 

     Throwing myself at Becky a pair of arms caught me and lifted me from the ground. “Acer.” Dad tried to say calmly. “Eden.  _ Eden _ .” My arms went still over his arm and shoulder while he set my feet on the ground. “We will sort this out later.” My glare didn’t leave Becky for several moments. 

    “Can I kill Chuck?” I asked through gritted teeth. 

    “I would say not here. But I’m not letting an Archangel get you like he did Cas.” I huffed at Dean’s statement. Then I gripped onto his arm when my head felt light. He was ready to catch me too. But once I steadied myself I shook my head. 

    “I’m…. Going to see if I can get a water.” I mumbled. I was seriously going to have to talk to Chuck about this  _ ‘Eden’  _ series. 

Getting to the counter I got more people calling me Angel. I grew more stiff by the moment since only one person… or angel called me that. I almost broke the water bottle that was handed to me. A hand softly took my shoulder. 

    “C’mon. It’s starting.” 

    “Do I have to go in and listen?” I mutter, feeling some people watching. 

    “It won’t be that bad. C’mon Eden.” And just like that Dad guided me to where everyone else was going. 

...

Liar. was all I wanted to say at the moment. I had listened to them drone on about all that was scheduled for the convention. Half of them made me feel sick. Having to look over the heads of so many people that were dressed as people Sam, Dean, and I knew didn’t help anything. But the worst part of it was. I was standing right next to Becky.    
Then Chuck awkwardly comes out. I gave him an unamused look while I plotted ways I could cause Becky to disappear. He chugged down half a bottle of water before he asked for questions. Hands shot up. The question was asked, then answered. Chuck had found my glare, gulped and made a point to avoid my look. 

Hook man stood up. He was the most annoying. I couldn’t help but smirk when Becky snapped at him. I used that time to move next the Sam.

    “So Dean goes to Hell in the last book. What happens next, along with Angel’s story?” 

_ Oh no.  _

    “Well.. I have something to say about that actually. Thanks to an investor we can start publishing again. The  _ Eden  _ books have met their end. But she may or may not end up being in the next set of books.”  And the crowd went ape-shit wild. 

It was mostly annoying at first. Sam and Dean gave looks. But as Becky screeched in my ear, all the sound vanished. It was replaced by ringing. My father and uncle looked to me, possibly thinking I might grab onto whoever was closest to me. But they turned as my knees buckled. Sam grabbed onto my shoulders helping me steady myself. One of my hands latched onto the back of a chair. I now noticed the slight blur from earlier. This is why they kept me by their side so much now. They didn’t want to dump me on Bobby, not with me like this. Covering one ear with my free hand I took in deep breaths as I sat on the floor. My back against a chair. Then my hand shot out, swiftly my water was placed in it. Taking slow sips, my mind stopped racing. That was when I felt it. There was something here. 

 

By the time we moved out of the one room and back to the bar area, I was much better. Also by this time I had had enough of all this convention stuff. Just as Dean and Sam chewed Chuck out about publishing again. That was when a scream came from upstairs. The two next to me didn’t hesitate. I glanced at my watched. 

    “Dad-” I trailed off and Chuck told them to wait, but they were already up the stairs. More people rushed up. Chuck and I looked at each other. “I’m not going after them.” I mutter, walking to the bar to get another water. The time was passing in a blurr. Dad and Sam had sat down next to me for a little while before a guy came in saying he saw the real ghost. I was wondering what he saw, when I got to see it. It was short, but real. What confused me the most was that I hadn’t even touched him. My powers were strange tonight. 

    “Hey.. Hey. Eden.” Dad snapped his fingers. I blinked while my vision blurred and darkened. “You alright?” 

    “Fine.” I gave him a nod to go ahead. 

    “We’ll be right back Acer. Excuse us.” They got up and went over to the guy. The last part was directed to the girl who had played the ghost. 

    “Would you like another water sweetheart?” What was up with people calling me that tonight? I just brushed it off and smiled. 

    “Yes please.” I could just hardly make enough out to see most things, but out of instinct I relied on my hearing. I listened to the water being poured, and slowly reached for it. 

    “So how did you get into all this?” The lady beside me inquired. By accident I looked right over her shoulder. 

    “I’ve read the books.” 

    “Right here sweetheart.”  _ Again with the name.  _ I adjusted my gaze, actually looking at her now. 

    “Are those contacts?” 

    “No. I wish.” The last part had been mumbled. 

    “There you are Eden.” Chuck’s familiar voice came. I was never happier to hear it. I could sense he knew that my sight wasn’t good. 

    “Oh, hello Mr.Edlund.” The ghost girl was sort of surprised. 

    “Hello.” I could hear the smile in his voice. He set a hand on my shoulder and helped me down, even grabbing my water. “Careful.” He guided me to a seat. 

    “Thank you.” I spoke softly, happy to get away from the questioning lady. 

We had some pretty good timing since Dean and Sam got back not long after. Sam called for more information, and hung up when two other people from before overly acted about a map they had found. This caught our attention. 

Then I started to lose track of what was happening. I had tuned out, but when Dad tried to take his gun out, Sam stopped him. I may have muttered something along the lines of “party pooper.” 

Next thing I know I’m behind my father and uncle while the two ahead were calling back at us. 

    “Rufus, Bobby, Jo. Speed up, you’re lagging behind.” I rolled my eyes. Apparently since Angel “wasn’t a hunter” she couldn’t come along. I was fine with that, but I couldn’t help but think of the girl he called me. The three of us weren’t very happy. Me especially. What made it worse was when they started role playing from the book. The sad part was that I sorta remembered the part they were acting through. It was annoying now that I knew it was my father’s and Uncle’s life. Also my own. The way slim and slick went at it was making the three of us tense. It was a matter of time before Dean or I snapped. It happened to be him first. 

Dad went on that he hated the books, having the thought that it slipped his mind that Sam and Dean were fictional characters to slim and slick. I had just wanted them to shut up.

    “He has a point. Ede- Angel doesn’t have a prize life either.” I looked in my uncle’s direction after speaking. I could feel a slight worry start to build in him. So he set a hand on my shoulder when we started moving along once more. 

 

When we got to the graves I stayed near the fence a short distance away. I wouldn’t be any help. There was a short back and forth about bones. 

    “Wait… are you guys serious?” Slick asked in his normal voice. I was happy at that, and wanted to laugh. 

    “Deadly.” Dad and I spoke at the same time. 

Then Dad started to dig up the grave of Leticia Gore. I was wondering what the two guy’s names were when it came to me as the wind picked up. Slick was Demian, and Slim was Barnes. I could feel something not good. 

    “You might want to hurry up.” I stood at the end of the hole my father currently stood in. It was then the other two threw a fit and started walking off. I was right next to Sam when their eyes widened and they looked behind us. My stomach sank. First Sam was thrown. Then she pushed Damian and Barnes. Out of what I could see my eyes met with Ms.Gore’s. Her hand pressed against my forehead. It was then I started falling. 

 

_ I was seeing white as she showed me what she wanted. I could feel the power surging through my body. I had no clue what it was, and it took everything in me not to let it out. Somehow I could see when she let go. It all passed by in slow motion as I hit the ground. Nothing was too clear. I could feel my eyes go even more blue, yet I could still see. Leticia burned, turning into embers above me. _

_     “Real enough for you?” Were the first words I heard. _

_     “Eden!” Dad jumped over to me. “Alright Acer. We got you.”  _

My eyes flew open. They had closed since the moment I started falling. I could hardly see a thing. 

    “She didn’t do it.” Was all I could get out. “She didn’t…” My eyes started closing, but Dad shook me.

    “Acer stay awake.” 

I kept my eyes mostly open as he picked me up. 

_  “Alright, time to get out of here. Where’s Eden?” Dad spoke.  _

_  “I think she might have headed out to the car.” Sam spoke, tired of this place already.  _

_ Sam and Dean got to the door, but it wouldn’t budge.  _

…

When I opened my eyes I found I was upstairs. By the looks of it not because I was set here. The only thing I could think of at the moment, was that I had so much power it must have brought me up here. Or somehow Ms.Gore did. Pushing myself up from my stomach I found a little boy in the corner of the room. 

    “The other boys are being naughty.” He spoke. 

    “I know.” I got out. 

    “They were afraid of my mommy. But now she’s gone.” 

    “Yeah.” My voice lowered. That was our fault. 

    “You won’t take me away?” 

    “No, how could I? I’m trapped in here.” 

    “Please don’t take me away.” 

    “I won’t.” Now I was confused. 

    “The other boys are-” The little boy vanished. 

One of the murderous three stepped in with a sick grin. Quickly out of what I could see, I tried to search for iron. He started coming forward. Before they were all suddenly in front of me. In that moment I got to my feet. 

    “Bad!” I yelled. It had been my last resort. 

There was fear in their eyes as they all jumped back. I spun around looking at all of them. That was when it clicked. Ms.Gore’s boy was afraid of me. So if he was, then they were too. There wasn’t just one thing they were scared of. That was when I heard the commotion. As fast as I could I listened to where the sounds were coming from. 

    “Dean!” It was Sam. With hardly any sight I stepped into the room. 

The boys seemed to notice my presence. Fury radiated off of me. The boys were frozen. I tugged the one off of my father and uncle. I managed to fling them into the air as they burned. Then they were gone. And so was the majority of my sight. 

   “How?” Dad started. 

    “I have no clue.” 

…

    “Stop it.” I grinned at the blurry outline of my father. He had an arm on my shoulder when he turned to Slick and Slim. He straightened up. 

    “You really saved our asses back there. So.. Thanks. We don’t even know your names.” I had to let out a small chuckle, hearing dad say this. “Acer.” He warned. 

    “Oh. I’m Barnes, this is Damion. And you two?” 

    “Dean. The real one.” The two started chuckling. 

    “What my father meant is. His name is actually Dean, not just because he dresses like the character.” I could feel dad’s eyes on me. I looked at him to mostly see a smile. 

    “Father?” Barnes questioned. 

    “Yeah. Eden here is my daughter.” He paused, hand on my back. “Well.. See you around.” 

    “You two were wrong you know.” Damion started. “Our lives suck. But they wake up and save the world, have a brother who would die for you . And to have an awsome friend like Alyssa on your side . And Angel… She’s a pretty badass kid. She doesn’t let anything break her.” 

    “You two make a good team.” Dean told.

    “How do you know each other and become friends?” I asked. 

    “We met online with Supernatural.” 

    “And we aren't just friends. We’re partners.” Out of what I could see they held hands. 

    “Oh.” 

    I elbowed him. “ _ Dean _ .” I could hear the two chuckle as we walked off. Dad made a point to make sure I didn’t trip over anything. 

We waited for Sam. It felt good, even though I had hated half the night, and was tired now. But when Sam started walking to us, I saw he had a small bag in his hand. He handed to me. 

    “It’s from Chuck. He said you deserved it.” I just gave the bag a questioning look as I held it. “Also. We have a lead on the Colt.” 

    “Then what are we waiting for?” We all opened our doors and got in.  “Alyssa gonna show?” I heard Dean ask as he drove on.

    “I hope not.” Sam mumbled. “Somehow I was able to convince her to go back to Alaska to see her family. I hope she sees them.” Sam was quiet for a moment. “But I think she might show up for the fight. It  _ is  _ her uncle we’re trying to kill here.” 

    “Oh, forgot about the whole angel thing.” I tuned them out as they continued on, or when silent. I didn’t notice which one happened. 

Opening the bag I found several books. I was a little frustrated since I still couldn’t see well. But I could feel my eyes morph to their normal green, but some blue stayed. I picked up a book with the utmost curiosity. I flipped to see both sides to the book. After the day we had… I honestly thought it could be a good idea. The front of it read  _ When We Were Us.  _

 

_ Chapter 1 _ : Change

_ Malia Jae Van Hallen was one of those homegrown girls, who tried to hide their own beauty to feel normal. Her dark blond hair hardly touched her shoulders. The ends brushed the back of her neck whenever she had it pulled back, which she normally did. Her striking blue eyes were outlined by the square frames of dark green glasses. The thing about her was, she didn't need them. Malia hardly went a day without wearing boots. The way her slight southern drawl slipped out when she spoke drove every man nuts. Her eyes captivated them, the way she carried herself made it impossible to look away, her looks drew them in, and her voice made them drop dead. _

 

I continued reading, flipping the pages as Dad kept driving. 


	20. 19. Heaven

I wasn’t allowed to look for Crowley, the demon that had the legendary Colt revolver. The one that Dad would use to kill Lucifer. My stomach sank at the thought, but it was a necessity. Luci would destroy the earth. I was already pre warned I wouldn’t get to accompany on that mission either. Cas showed up to help, and I haven’t even looked at him. He knew I didn’t want to speak to him still, but my grudge against him was seeming to fade a little. Was I overreacting? If I was to die then who knew when? I thought about my father going to the future, if he decided to do something he hadn’t done in the first past, then it could all change. 

So I was forced to sit with Bobby in the silence. Twiddling our thumbs. I was thinking too hard about what was to come. So when they came back, I was on edge. There was no promise that I’d have a father tomorrow, or an uncle. But Sam was more likely to survive this then Dean was. 

I sat close to the desk Dean and Sam were at. Blankly following their conversation as Jo, Ellen, and Cas drank at the table. My uncle chatted happily telling war stories of his college days. The name Alyssa came up several times. He and Dean wondered if she’d make an appearance sometime tomorrow, they knew at some point she would. I can remember him talking about his best friend a lot before. Hell, I think she had even been here while I was upstairs in the guest bedroom. But by the sound of it, she had been here before my father went to hell, so she had been here much longer than I had. That his best friend was the Dark Angel. Cas had told me about said angel a lot. Shaking my head I got my mind off of him.  We were all stuck in this what if possibility, where it all came down to fate and Destiny. Sam got up to go do whatever, I missed what he had said. Picking up one of the books Chuck gave me, I tossed it in front of Dean. 

    “What’s this?” But he seemed to figure it out as he turned the book in his hands. The title was  _ Eden _ .

    “I’ve read through all of them, even the manuscripts.. All except two really. They tell the story much better than I can.” There was a manuscript of the last Eden book. Chuck had left a note saying that it would be in the Supernatural book too. The other I just haven't read all the way through was the  _ When We Were Us _ .

    “You’re okay with this?” 

    “I wouldn’t have given it to you if I wasn’t.” I paused as Sam sat down. “Rest are in my bag. I want ‘em back when you’re done.” I smiled. “That’s not the only thing..” 

“Mary.” I spoke. The name rolled off my tongue easily. It caused both my father and uncle to look confused.

    “What? That’s your grandmother’s name.” 

    “I know.” 

    “How?” Dean asked. 

    “Because I’m named after her.” He gave a questioning look as I looked to him. “Eden Van Hallen… or I guess it would be Eden Mary Winchester now.” Dean looked over at me and smiled. “You’re my dad. It’s about time you knew. I guess I always assumed you did.” 

    “You’re mother and I talked about names once as I remember.” I looked at him, not expecting it. “Naming you after my mother came up a lot during that conversation. We happened to be in the car then, so my dad and Sam had to listen to it. The moment we started pending on boy’s names I made sure they weren’t in the same room. I didn’t drag that part of it out very much.” 

    “Why not?” The words slipped out before I had even thought about it.

    “Malia..” It was so strange hearing her name come off his lips, like he was in love with a new person, but still held on for her. “Malia once told me that her parents had told her to trust her gut and go with it anytime you had a gut feeling. When she basically told me she was pregnant, I got the gut feeling we were going to have a daughter. I was just imagining myself with you. Daddy’s little girl…” The smile he had on his face, it was so real. It was so… proud. 

That was when Bobby called us into the room. Everyone groaned. 

    “I need something to remember your sorry asses by.” I smiled at his normal grumpiness. I was stuck in front of Sam and Cas so Ellen could stand by Jo. The next thing I know Ellen put an arm around my shoulder. 

    “He’s right. We hunt the devil tomorrow. This could be our last day on earth.” 

    “Cas.” I hissed. He shut up after that. 

 

I was wide awake that night, the heavy feeling not leaving me. This could be the last time I saw any of the five going. Pulling my blanket around me more I leaned against the wall. Everyone else was asleep, or doing a damn better job at acting like it than I was. My bad vision didn’t help much, but I had tried to see if I could find out what would happen. Nothing had worked, and made my sight increasingly horrible. It was the sad truth that using much more of my abilities would take away my vision completely. I valued it a lot since my eyes always helped me see the good things even when everything was complete shit. I would never have wings, but I would be nothing without sight. The only thing that kept me going when I couldn’t see well, was the thought that I’d be able to see again. I thought over almost every memory I had, the one that showed up the most were the one I’ve had with Dean and Sam. And one or both of them would be, could be, dead by this time tomorrow. One A.M. One of the darkest hours before dawn. 

 

I felt the eyes on me. But I didn’t look at him. Because right now Castiel meant a lot of bad things. He was a liar, betrayed my trust. Him being here meant they would hunt the devil. That Luci would kill someone I care about. That I would have to lose someone. Another thing I hated and was sick of, losing people. Hugging my knees to my chest I closed my eyes. The question that was probably going through all our minds was, exactly who were we going to lose tomorrow?

….

I felt someone kiss my hair. Opening my eyes I found Dean in front of me. 

    “What time is it?” I asked. 

    “10. It’ll take us a little while to get there.” I stretched as I stood. 

    “Please let me go.” I silently pleaded. 

    “Acer. We already went over this. Besides, I want you to-” 

    “Be safe.” I cut in.

    “And be here when I get back.” Dean added. 

    “Alright Dean. Goodbye.” I hugged him, then my uncle. Ellen and Jo came and hugged me. I avoided eye contact with Castiel. Next thing I knew they were all walking out the door. The car engines roared up outside, and the sound of wheels on the gravel faded.

 

I now felt alone.

…

I tried to busy myself the best I could, but nothing worked real well. I’d just end up pacing anyway. I couldn’t take this much longer. The hours ticked by. They would have arrived by now, not being there too long. Then a bad  feeling caused my stomach to flip. Something was pulling me from here, and placing me elsewhere.

    “Bobby!” Was the only thing that I was able to get out.

 

    “He saw reapers?” Sam asked as I appeared behind them. Being as tense as I was I took in my surroundings.

    “I see them too.” All eyes turned to me as I looked around. “I don’t like this.” 

    “Get in line.” Dad growled. “Now what are you doing here?” 

    “I have no clue. I swear.” I looked around. “There's.. There’s a lot of them.” 

So we walked through town, there was talk about how Cas was missing. I was also being scolded since I wasn’t supposed to be here. But dad knew he was wasting his breath. Everyone here could tell that something bigger wanted me here. Then I saw them. Right as the demon started to speak.

    “Oh no.” I whispered. Ellen and Jo looked to me. “Hellhounds. I count seven…. Eight.. Nine.” I stood next to my dad. 

    “Eden get back.” But I couldn’t. I couldn’t move. Then the shot rang out, everything slowed. The hellhound dropped. Everyone around me turned and started to run. So naturally I started to follow. I started off running. Being much slower then they all were, and starting off late, I was behind my father.  

    “Dad watch out!” I called right as paws slammed into my back. One grabbed onto his leg too, but further ahead. My jaw hit the pavement. Instantly my vision blacked and I could taste the blood fill my mouth. I heard a scream, and it might have been my own as claws tore through the skin on the left side of my back. There was another, accompanied by yelling. Of all of what I made out, someone else was hurt too. Spitting out the blood that was in my mouth, I knew what I had to do. Dad was being too slow and he was trying to get to me. Sam held him back but didn’t move himself. He didn’t want to leave me, but letting Dean go meant it was a suicide run. I knew what I was going to do. As two other hellhounds attacked the one that had gotten me, others started running to the group ahead. My eyes flickered to blue as that was mostly the color I was seeing. Through all the pain, my racing mind, pounding heart. Through all the chaos, I created a wall, holding the hounds back. 

    “G.. G-Go!” I screamed. “I can’t hold them m-much l-longer!” Blood splattered out on the pavement from me speaking. In that moment they snapped to it, and I watched my father keep me in his sight until the door of the building closed. But the wall had already crumbled. The remaining hounds all rushed to the door. All except one. Having been knocked onto my side, I looked up at her as my vision faded. I was on my bad side, the left. Her tail was much shorter than all the rest, like it had been torn off in a fight with another hellhound. Her coat was almost a brindled color, and she just looked like a giant mastiff. She was the one I had seen when I went through my abandoned home. She was there with me since I was little. Her presence was calming, and gift-like. Almost as if she had been a gift to me. I couldn’t see anything since my sight was diminishing, but I ran my hand along her coat. 

    “Caelia.” She stiffened at first as I continued to pet her, but she soon relaxed. Caelia sat there with me  while the other hounds continued at the doors, but quieted down. When the demon looked at me wrong, Caelia growled at her. Warning, daring Meg to come closer. 

 

I could feel the air grow colder as the sun was starting to set, the hounds were becoming restless. I was becoming weaker. My breathing was almost becoming a strange rasping sound. I felt Caelia nuzzle her head under my arm, until I was mostly on her back. She took slow steps at first, careful with each grunt of pain I made. Soon I slipped off though. Gasping when my back hit the ground, my head spun. I heard a whine from beside me. Sticking out my shaking hand, it was met with a muzzle. 

    “Good girl Caelia, good girl.” I almost wanted to laugh at how absurd this must look. A kicked aside hellhound and a girl whose entire life had been hell. She was my protector at the moment. One other hound grew bored enough that it decided to lunge at me. More claws sunk into me, causing me to yelp. My jean jacket was being torn to hell. This time the hound was only able to rip into my arm only a little, before my right side. But Caelia killed it with one swift movement before it could do more. I groaned. A while ago I had listened to the conversation going on inside through reading Dean’s mind. He had said someone was in bad shape, along with me. Bobby told that Lucifer was raising Death, the horsemen. That was a long while ago. Maybe if Death was being brought back, then Azrael could be around too. It was a shot in the dark, but possible. My head lulled to the side as more blood had filled my mouth. This was around the time I heard the footsteps. The door to the building burst open. Then I felt the heat before I heard the explosion. Caelia was quiet as arms wrapped around me. I knew Dean was surprised to find me still alive, but he wasn’t about to leave me. He took my jacket off to wrap around my wounds before he lifted me all the way up. I grunted with each step.

    “I know. I know.” Dean soothed. “It’s okay, just hold out a little longer Acer. Just a little more.” It all passed by in a blur as I listened to each step, each little sound. We paused for a bit, the only reason I didn’t follow the conversation was since my entire being hurt. “Okay Acer. I’m going to set you down, try to be as quiet as you can.” 

I tried my best. Biting the inside of my cheek other than screaming as Dean set me down. Sucking in a breath, I opened my eyes for the first time in a while. When I focused really well I could make out what was happening with a little help of my powers. 

 

When the gunshot fired I painfully jerked back. I heard the body drop. The next thing I knew Lucifer was back up. Suddenly I heard as Dean was thrown into the tree next to me. That’s when Luci spotted me. He had a moment of hesitation before he continued. My eyes grew heavy as more pain washed over me. They started to roll back. Around this time Sam had gotten over to us. He shook my shoulder, causing more pain to rush through me. He helped Dean sit up. It was then Dean took me in his arms as I was trying to stay awake.  My eyes watched something come closer to us. I found myself wondering if this was Alyssa. Somehow, I knew it was. I tried to lift my hand to reach out to her, only to find I could hardly lift it.  Dean and Sam looked the same way, my eyes traveled to find Cas as he gripped onto each of us. 

 

From the moment we had been zapped back to Bobby’s I could feel just how badly I took a turn. The pain wouldn’t subside, and only worsened as Dean yelled out orders. Something was being pressed to all my wounds. I could feel my eyes turn green once more, even though my sight didn’t return to what it had been. I could just hardly make things out now. Everything was rushing around me, as I came to the conclusion that I was going to die. This was the destiny everyone spoke about. Well it goddamn sucked. Castiel hung around in the back, being of no use. But I could feel everyone's anxiety, their worry. I could feel all the hope that they felt that I could miraculously make it. But the cold hard truth was, I wasn’t. 

    “Hey.” Dean was talking to me, making sure I stayed awake. He looked back to bark out something else to Sam. 

    “Dad…. Daddy.” I gurgled. Blood had filled my mouth. “Dad.” He looked to me in shock as I let my head lull to the side. I was about to start choking on my own blood. I was forced into a fit of coughing. My breathing turned shallow with each labored breath. 

    “Acer.” Dean sounded even more worried. 

    “D-dad… it.s..okay.. Dad.” I blinked a few times as I felt myself pull from the world. My eyes were heavy as they closed. 

    “Acer.. Hey Acer.. Eden!” 

And I let go. There was nothing to fight. It was going to happen anyway. I was stuck being this figure in this large, rigged, board game. My piece was never meant to stay here that long. If only we could just be us, and not a part of a huge game. If only. But I was fine with death. 

 

    “Acer! C’mon Eden. Come back.” I heard Dean beg as I took in a breath. There was no more pain. I could finally see without having to use my abilities. Everything was just too clear. “Eden!” 

    “D-dad?” My father still held me in his arms. Slowly I sat up. “I’m right here Dean.” But my words went to deaf ears. Looking over his shoulder I found Bobby and Sam with mixed emotions on their faces. Bobby’s knuckles turned white as he clutched the wheels to his chair. I felt something fall. Looking over I saw tears running down my father's face. Confused I stood up. That was when there was a quick, sharp pain through my back. Looking over my own shoulder now, I found a big feathery mass. Flapping them a little I felt the joy build up. “Dad! Sammy look!” I shouted. But when no one joined in or looked to see I had my own wings, I looked down at my father. 

In his arms, was where I lay. Blood streaked from my mouth, and was all over the front of Dean’s shirt. It had soaked through my own. My long dark hair was tangled and wind blown. My eyes were closed. I was so pale, so… limp. I wanted badly to think this wasn’t real, it wasn’t possible. But the truth of the matter was, that it was. 

 

    “Eden.” The voice came from across the room. One I had known a very long time. I looked up, my eyes meeting with Castiel’s. 

    “You can see me?” I asked. He nodded. “So what exactly is happening?” 

    Cas looked me in the eye as I moved closer to him. “You have two choices.” I could see he was fighting his own emotions too. He had guilt and sadness in his eyes. “If you want I can help guide you. The first you can go to your heaven. If you do there is only so much time before you can change your mind….. Or become an angel.” 

    My eyes went back to my father, who still held my motionless body. “Neither of those would involve my family… would it? I want to be with them.” 

    “Ace.” Cas sighed. This was when I felt our bond become closer. We were tied together, and he wasn’t ready to let go. “There is a chance in both that you may never see the real Dean again.” 

    “If only we were us.” I mutter softly. 

    “What?”

    “If only we were us, we could live our own lives. And not be apart of some script. We could be.. Us, we could be free.” It was silent for a few moments. I closed the space between Castiel and I. For the first time since I knew him, I hugged him. It was the first time I had ever really touched him, and he let me. My forehead rested on his chest. “If only we could be us.” I murmured, squeezing my eyes shut, I sighed. “I’m scared Cas.” Anything I have ever had against him had flown out the window about three minutes ago. “I’m scared.” Tears slipped from my eyes as I could feel them burn, they changed to a greenish blue. My scalp was next, my hair turned a dark blonde. 

    “I know Ace, I know. No matter what it will be okay. I promise. I’m here for you, for whatever you need.” 

    “Don’t make a promise you can’t keep.” I whispered. I shifted my head so my cheek was against him. I looked over at my father, uncle, and Bobby. Sam glanced at us a few times.

    “No no no no no.” Dad’s shocked voice cracked. My limp form in his arms sparkled as it faded from existence. I could feel my eyes glow.   
I had made my choice.     
    "Ace?" I could hear it mark his voice. It hurt me just as much when I glanced to him before looking back at my father. Castiel held onto me more as my glowing figure was disappearing. Everything was turning black. "Eden no."    
    "It's okay." I told. "I'm sorry."    
    "Eden." Long before this I thought it impossible for Castiel to cry. But here was my proof that I had been wrong all this time. "Eden please. Don't go."    
   I closed my eyes as I was hardly even there. Standing on my toes I kissed Castiel's cheek. "Thank you."    
  


I had made my choice.

  
When everything faded and turned black I felt like I floated in the realm. My wings spread out as a old voice echoed around me. Grey started lining the tips of each feather. He called a name that caused my eyes to flash open. Deep within the name sparked something as I instantly knew it was mine.    
  
    "Azrael."    
  


Yes… if only we were us. 


	21. Extra scene

**_~3rd~_**  
  
Dean's thumb rubbed over Eden's face in the picture of the seven of them. That last night they all had together. He held the damned picture as he read the words of the manuscript.   
  
_Angel was choking on her own blood as she told her father it was okay. She had figured out by now, unlike her father, she would die no matter what. Angel knew that even if she didn't die now, she would later. It was unavoidable._ __  
_So, as she faded in Dean's arms, she wheezed out four simple words: "D-dad..... it..s.... okay... Dad."_ __  
_Angel blinked her father's green eyes. Once, twice, a third time. The air in her lungs was slowly released, and she never took in another breath again. She died in Dean's arms like they both had been told would happen. Only thirteen, and she was dragged into something her father never wanted her to be apart of._ __  
__  
_Blood soaked both Dean and his limp daughter's shirts. The jean jacket of hers torn up and blood stained now. The feathers of the necklace lay gently on the floor. He couldn't bring himself to move her. First Dean lost Malia, now he was losing Angel. But Angel had come so close to death several other times, maybe, just maybe.._ __  
_But it wouldn't happen. Angel was gone for good this time. Nothing would bring her back, not even a deal with the devil. No deal with anyone would reverse the hold that Death had on this girl now._ __  
_"No no no no no." Left Dean's lips as his little girl's limp form disappeared from his arms._ __  
_This was-_ __  
  
A violent rip slapped the air, causing Sam and Bobby to look at Dean as he stood. He tore the manuscript one more time before letting the pages flutter into the fire. Holding up his hand, he now looked at the picture. Sam peeked over his older brother's shoulder. Their eyes went over the seven faces, but lingered on the three that never came back. The three they'd never see again. That picture floated down into the flames next as the ashes of the printed manuscript fell to the bottom of the logs. The fire engulfed the picture, but Angel and Jo's faces stayed the longest. The young woman who was under Dean's arms, who died to save him. A ghost of a smile on Jo's face. The teenager who had so much life ahead of her. The corner of Angel's lips turned up in the slightest with Ellen's arm around her, pulling her close.   
  
Then just like that, as quickly as the three had faded from their lives, the faces disappeared in the fire.  
Never to be seen again. Having had lived their last day on earth. All three having sacrificed themselves.   
  
Avoidable or not, Dean would blame himself. He'd feel guilty. But he'd keep Eden's computer. And he sure as hell would go back and look at the pictures on it from time to time. The two that she had found at Abel's church in Nebraska she had gotten restored and saved to the laptop. He wouldn't have the heart to get rid of the photo memories or the laptop. His fingers would always reach into the pocket of his leather jacket and find the ring he never gave back to her. He just couldn't fully let her go in that way.   
  
Their eyes watched the flames sway back and forth long after the paper and photo had burned. Dean turned his back to the fireplace. He grabbed a beer and trudged to the living room. Bobby chased after him, eventually coaxing him to take off the plaid shirt that was stained in blood. Eden’s blood. The house fell into a sullen grieving mood. Sam’s best friend, Alyssa would show to find them all in bad shape. She did what she could to console them, figuring out it wasn’t much. They had warned her to leave Dean be, but she was convinced that he was badly hurt. She walked in to find him laying on the couch, seeming like he was asleep. An empty and half full beer bottle on the floor. But he was wide awake.

    “Get well soon, Dean.” She whispered softly before she left. Only a light sound of flapping wings as she did so. 

Meanwhile the fire burned more brightly. The flames licking the air back and forth.  It was like a hungry dog licking it's lips, awaiting the next meal it would be given. That meal wasn't very far off.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, announcement time! You can hate me later, now shush. There will be another book, as you can tell this is posted to be part of a series. There are two more that pair with this, the next one will be taking place years before the show starts, and a while before Eden is even born. So thus, it's taking us to the very beginning of her story. But recently I have also come up with the idea for two that will be an AU of the series. sounds confusing right? I will talk more about those when the time comes. 
> 
> The next book will be called: When We Were Us  
> Sound familiar?  
> If it doesn't you should go ahead and look back on chapter 18.. ringing a bell, particularly toward the end? 
> 
> I hope it does since this will be Malia's story. So make sure you keep an eye out for... When We Were Us.


End file.
